


В [моём] будущем нет ничего, кроме демонов

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drama and Humor, Gen, I actually don't know if he has any in the game, M/M, Or not, bullshitting Azeroth's magical system, but in a respectful way, but in the movie he does and I really like it, maaaaybe crack treated seriously I'm not sure anymore, mentions of Khadgar's brothers and sisters, ratings and warnings may change in the future, so that's that, starting before the First War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Чем занимаются семнадцатилетние ученики волшебников, когда их никто не видит? Тем, о чём их и попросили — разбирают книги в библиотеке.Знал ли Кадгар, чем обернётся его маленький эксперимент с заклинанием посреди уборки? Не мог предположить и в самых безумных мечтах.
Relationships: Khadgar/Illidan Stormrage
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Глава первая, в которой Кадгар спасает книгу

**Author's Note:**

> Считаю своим долгом сообщить, что этот текст буквально набросился на меня из темноты, — до того, как я успела заслониться лором — и сжимал меня в своих когтях до тех пор, пока я не расписала план и не набросала те куски, которые представляла яснее остальных.  
> Так что ожидайте некую толику отклонений от канона (и море хэдканонов в придачу), самые заметные из которых: Кадгар никогда не был в Кирин-Торе и попал к Медиву прямиком со своей родины. Неисповедимы пути и всё такое. А что касается Иллидана… вы заметите, что он рогат, крылат и своенравен уже до того, как добрался до черепа Гулдана. И я даже смогу найти этому околоканоничное объяснение (или даже пару, с учётом того, как отравлялись пещеры под Хиджалом. И, в самом деле, я бы не стала совать руку в Колодец Вечности, когда в него лилась Скверна. А вы?)
> 
> Семнадцатилетнего Кадгара я представляю фильмовым и ничего не могу с этим поделать.

Кадгар встал на цыпочки, дотянулся до покрытого паутиной корешка «Истории магии», и стул под ним опасливо покачнулся. Пальцы мазнули по пушистой паучьей спине, дёрнулись и схватились за воздух. Стул не выдержал. «История магии» приземлилась прямиком в наполненное грязной мыльной водой ведро, а Кадгар повис в воздухе, поджав ноги и закрыв лицо руками.  
Заклятие Пёрышка, основа левитации, обычно давалось ему хуже остальных мелочей первого уровня, но в подобных случаях, когда срабатывал рефлекс и для аккумуляции энергии не нужен был посох, Кадгар был настоящим профессионалом. Он мог четыре часа провести в углу одного из пустых залов башни, тренируясь сооружать на навершие посоха огненный шар, а потом слепить его голыми руками, чтобы кинуть в злобных псов Мороуза, которых тот опять забыл привязать. Впрочем, тут камердинер мог и наврать: вид сверкающих кадгаровских пяток наверняка доставлял ему какое-то извращённое удовольствие. А, может, и не только кадгаровских. Кадгар не осмеливался спросить, скольких учеников великий Медив принимал до него. Ему казалось, что, узнав точное число, он начнёт думать о себе как о «следующем» в этой веренице отвергнутых юношей и девушек, не выдержавших затхлости коридоров, бесконечных бессмысленных заданий и каркающего смеха Мороуза. Стоило мыслить позитивно. И считать себя не «следующим», а «тем, кто справится».  
Кадгар отнял руки от лица, опустил взгляд и горестно вздохнул. Конечно, эта «История магии» была одной из двухсот пятидесяти шести томов с таким же названием, волшебники-теоретики не отличались оригинальностью, и каждый считал, что именно его книга имела право называться именно так, потому что была самой правдивой, самой полной и самой современной. Но в библиотеке Каражана любая книга была важна. Иначе она бы здесь попросту не оказалась.  
Кадгар медленно опустился на мокрый пол и выловил томик из ведра. В принципе, если правильно рассчитать мощность, можно было высушить книгу секунды за три. Но с тем же успехом можно было ошибиться в расчётах и навеки лишить Каражан… Кадгар со вздохом перевернул страницу, чтобы прочесть имя автора. И навеки лишить Каражан «Истории магии», написанной Ксавием, наверняка Великим и Ужасным. Имя показалось Кадгару знакомым, и тот попытался вспомнить, откуда же его знает, по пути на кухню. Вернее всего было высушить пострадавшую книжонку на кухонной решётке и заслужить очередной укоризненный взгляд от Мороуза, чем остаток дня проводиться с магическими формулами и всё испортить. Иногда простые, немагические решения были самыми правильными — в этом Кадгар за свою короткую жизнь успел не раз убедиться. Этот простой факт доказала ему жизнь на пустынном берегу Тирагарда, и это же теперь доказывала ему жизнь на пустынных этажах башни величайшего волшебника современности. Он променял одну пустыню на другую, но был не против. Континент, который пока для Кадгара ограничивался только несколькими комнатами и коридорами Каражана, был куда интереснее кул-тирасовских островов, где для семнадцатилетнего парня путей было не так уж и много — и все они так или иначе вели в море. Даже нынешняя дорога Кадгара, отличная от всех тех, которыми пошли его ровесники на родине, вела в море. Просто не оставляла его там навсегда, как делала с рыбаками, матросами, пиратами и морскими военными, которыми так славился Кул-Тирас.  
На самом деле, если бы Кадгар не оказался в Каражане, выбор у него оставался всего один: послушничество в Братстве Штормов. Хоть какая-то связь с магией, пусть даже погодной или глубинной, и в любом случае холодной.  
Кадгара пробила дрожь, и, едва войдя на кухню, он тут же подскочил к огню. До этого момента он и думать забыл, что не только книга стала жертвой мыльной воды, но и его портки.  
Мороуза, к счастью, нигде не было видно, а его псы радостно визжали на улице: Кадгар прислушался к жуткому вою и поёжился. Понятно, почему у Хранителя бывало так мало гостей. Впрочем, на его месте Кадгар поступал бы так же: слишком многие люди считали, что именно их проблемы должны быть решены кратчайшим магическим путём, и искали у великого волшебника аудиенции. Но те случаи, которые действительно требовали его вмешательства, Медив находил сам: обращался в ворона и экономил на перелётах. Держать грифонов в башне было дорого и неудобно, а кони были слишком медлительными. Кадгар припомнил, с какой лёгкостью Медив использовал складки мировых силовых линий, когда превращался в птицу, и прикинул, как сделал бы это сам. Часть секрета наверняка скрывал Атиеш, — не зря посох Хранителя украшал набалдашник в виде деревянного ворона — но если взять за основу магическую массу, то превращение таких масштабов становилась даже ещё более впечатляющим, чем выглядело…  
Когда Кадгар закончил расчёты и сделал вывод, что на данной стадии своего ученичества смог бы превратиться только в очень голодную пантеру (или в очень молодого бычка), солнце поднялось в зенит и украло из Каражана все тени, а от «Истории магии» за авторством Ксавия повалил дым.  
Кадгар подскочил с места и цветисто выругался: он рос в окружении рыбаков и шахтёров, а те за словом в карман не лезли. От пагубной привычки Кадгар пытался отучиться — не пристало ученику Медива ругаться, подобно опоздавшему на Хмельной фестиваль дварфу, — но не особо в этом преуспевал. К счастью, с самим великим магом он виделся не так часто, и совсем ударить в грязь лицом ему пока не довелось.  
Книга оказалась горячей на ощупь: обложка и корешок нагрелись и оставили на пальцах Кадгара несколько заострённых рун. Тот выругался ещё раз и выронил «Историю магии» из рук. Та медленно спланировала на пол, раскидывая по полу отдельные листочки. Глупая книжонка! Не могла провернуть тот же трюк пораньше, когда падала в проклятое кракеново ведро! Впрочем, может, тогда она ещё не успела проснуться. Или согреться. Или сделать и то, и другое.  
Кадгар постарался не обращать внимания на пульсирующую боль — с увечьями можно было разобраться и потом. После того, как он отловит норовившие отлететь подальше страницы и вернёт книжку на законное место. Вернее, на новое законное место, потому как первостепенной задачей Кадгара в башне была уборка и каталогизация библиотеки. Ладно, про каталогизацию он додумал сам: Хранитель просто неопределённо махнул в сторону пыльных стеллажей и промямлил что-то про спрятанные в этой куче знания. Кадгар в тот же вечер радостно в эту кучу занырнул и барахтался в ней с тех самых пор и по сей день, уже почти целых полгода.  
«Историю магии» Кадгар запихнул подмышку — та пару секунд повырывалась, но потом затихла — и принялся ловить улетающие страницы. Они походили на очень нелепых птиц, которым пришла пора улетать в тёплые страны. Сам Каражан как раз никак нельзя было назвать тёплым: ветра продували верхние этажи так, словно им платили за уборку, а холод таился в каменной кладке, казалось, веками. Будь Кадгар книгой, он бы и сам норовился сбежать отсюда подальше — и от холода, и от соседства с тысячами других книг. Он даже в соседнем большом селе чувствовал себя неуютно, когда приезжал туда с матерью на ярмарка и помогал расставлять корзины с рыбой, — а библиотека Каражана больше походила на большой город. Вроде Штормграда. Или даже Даларана.  
Как и многих начинающих магов, его волновала идея как магического совета, так и целого города, скрытого от мира барьером и хранящим море тайн. Даларан походил на место, которое не должно было существовать, но которое по какому-то невероятному стечению обстоятельств всё-таки было на самом деле. Когда Кадгар заикнулся о Даларане при Медиве, тот буркнул что-то неразборчивое, выудил из покосившегося шкафа какую-то книжку и ушёл, оставив ученика без ответа. Но Кадгар не особо расстраивался. Он знал — каким-то своим особым шестым чувством знал, что однажды въедет в магический город героем.  
Не то чтобы Кадгар хотел быть героем. Но с магией по-другому не бывает, особенно если обучаешься ей у настоящего Тирисфальского Хранителя. Если его выбрали, значит, у судьбы на него большие планы. И вряд ли он всю свою жизнь проведёт на верхних этажах башни, разбирая пыльные книжки.  
Это не было гордостью. Ладно, может, самую малость и было, уж в этом-то Кадгар мог себе признаться. Но для того, чтобы стать героем, ему ещё предстояло пройти долгий и трудный путь, изучить столько всего, что голова распухнет и спина начнёт отваливаться. И он ждал процесса с нетерпением. Ему нравилось копаться в книжках, убиваться над заклинаниями и распутывать магические узлы которые частенько оказывались куда легче, чем на первый взгляд. Может, это тоже отличало его от предыдущих учеников. Вряд ли они были менее усидчивы или менее восприимчивы к узлам силы. Рутина могла убить даже самый пытливый и яркий разум, но с ним судьба не ошиблась. Почти наверняка. Ведь так?  
Оглядываясь назад, вылетевший в окно листок из «Истории магии», который порыв ветра занёс в комнатушку Кадгара, мог подслушать его тогдашние мысли. За некоторыми учёными трудами ходил такой грешок: они подстраивались под убеждения своих читателей, чтобы… ну, лучше уж чтобы те порекомендовали книгу друзьям или высказались о ней позитивно на местном собрании магов, а не чтобы поработить их разум. Но ещё это могли быть очередные происки судьбы — в конце концов, она была всемогуща, непостижима и покрывала собой этот и парочку соседних миров. Это её устами говорила слепая нищенка на ярмарке, которая схватила двенадцатилетнего Кадгара за руку и пообещала величие и мудрость не по годам. Это судьба задержала кирин-торский корабль, который пристал к берегам Долины Штормов, а не Тирагарда, как планировал до того. Это судьба отправила в маленькую деревушку ворона с человеческими глазами, который заявил растерявшейся матери Кадгара, что её сына ждёт обучение у величайшего волшебника из всех ныне живущих. Кадгар не знал, что, сложись всё иначе, он увидел бы Даларан ещё несколько лет назад и постигал азы магии в стенах Крепости Кирин-тора. Не знал и того, что, отправив его к Хранителю, Кирин-тор превратил бы его в шпиона. Но всё сложилось иначе, и Кадгар поплыл на материк не под фиолетовыми, а под чёрно-красными парусами. Почти пиратскими — а, может, и в самом деле пиратскими. Медив не чурался любого выгодного сотрудничества.  
Как бы то ни было, листок с заклинанием оказался на полу комнаты Кадгара, прямо между тёплым плащом, который он носил в ветреном Тирагарде и который очень пригождался для витых лестниц на Северной Башне, и одной из почти заполненных записных книжек.  
— Это ещё что за… — пробормотал Кадгар, проглотив последнее слово вместе с втянутым сквозь зубы воздухом.  
Бумага была светлой, словно её не коснулось время. Чернила — будто бы ещё не высохшими. Кадгар не удивился бы, если бы текст проявлялся только по мере чтения, но слова уже темнели на белом фоне. Дразняще, почти приглашающе.  
Заклинание, позволяющее увидеть будущее. Гадалки из соседнего села могли о таком только мечтать.  
Кадгар знал, что из заигрываний со временем никогда не выходит ничего хорошего. Заглядывать в будущее могли только специально обученные Прорицатели — и те рисковали лишиться зрения. Или всей своей магии, которая не выдерживала нагрузки и устремлялась либо в прошлое, либо в будущее, чтобы свернуться там темпоральной ловушкой и хорошенько отдохнуть. Говорили, что бронзовые драконы прыгали во времени, словно дельфины в море, но то была их стихия. Стихией людей была, разве что, таверна вечером в пятницу. И то далеко не всех — Кадгар не протянул бы в такой и пяти минут.  
Заклинание поблёскивало в свете свечей. Кадгар старался не думать о судьбе. И об обещании гадалки — местные суеверия далеко не всегда были так уж правдивы. Чаще — опасны. Но как же хотелось во всё это верить… и как же хотелось взглянуть на это хотя бы одним глазком…  
«К тому же», — заверил сам себя Кадгар. — «Вряд ли у меня вообще получится провернуть такое волшебство. У меня и Пёрышко-то через раз выходит».  
Слишком долго размышлять не пришлось — уже через пару минут Кадгар расчистил место на заваленном хламом полу и принялся старательно копировать пентаграмму на старые скрипящие доски.  
Заклинание не обещало зеркальных двойников и шанса поговорить с самим собой. Оно и понятно — подобные встречи почти всегда заканчивались катастрофой. Если Кадгар встретит самого себя, то от Каражана, вероятно, останется только воспоминание, а за такое Медив и выгнать не может. Если будет, что выгонять. Будущее… Что могло ждать Кадгара в будущем? Подвиги? Благодарные жители родной деревни? Спасённые королевские отпрыски? Поверженные драконы?  
Кадгар вспомнил вежливую синюю драконицу, которая пару недель опустилась на Южную Башню и спросила дорогу до Чёрной горы, и помотал головой. Никаких поверженных драконов: пусть с этим разбираются те, кто думает стиснутым в руках мечом или пустым карманом. С драконами стоит разговаривать — а если разговор не клеится, то лучше всего отойти подальше. В одной только чешуйке иных драконов было больше магии, чем в целом взводе кирин-торских учеников. Отступление в данном случае — лучшая тактика.  
К счастью, Кадгару даже из комнаты выходить не пришлось: в залежах под кроватью и у стола нашлось всё, что требовала магическая запись. Даже тусклый кристалл, выточенный магматическими реками: Кадгар стащил один из забракованных Мороузом, когда тот разбирал новые поставки с юга. На кристалле была небольшая зазубрина, которая совсем не мешала его обычным задачам по аккумуляции энергии, но Медиву, видимо, должно было доставаться всё самое лучшее.  
Перо грифа нашлось под одним из грязных носков, засушенный манацвет — под кроватью. Труднее всего было с паутиной: в Каражане было несколько слуг, которые следили за чистотой жилых помещений. Паук притаился под оконной рамой, и Кадгар извинился, аккуратно отрывая кусочек седой нити.  
Последними были руны: острые и похожие на детские рисунки. Кадгар никогда прежде не видел ничего подобного, и вот тогда-то он и должен был насторожиться. Но в нём бурлило готовое перелиться через край любопытство пополам с гордыней, и Кадгар не остановился: он дочертил руны, положил ладони на замыкающийся круг и старательно проговорил нужные слова, поглядывая в лежащий неподалёку листок. Слова резали горло: Кадгар несколько раз откашлялся, успев подумать, что наверняка произносит всё в корне неправильно, а потом чуть не убрал руки с пентаграммы, но вовремя спохватился. Прерывать поток — плохая идея в любом случае. Даже если у тебя ничего не получается.  
Кадгар замер. Язычки свечного пламени затрепетали, и волосы на его шее встали дыбом. Но ничего не произошло: ни сейчас, ни несколько минут спустя.  
Кадгар вздохнул и опустил голову. И понял, что забыл свой ученический посох у изголовья кровати, куда поставил его к стеночке сразу же, как только зашёл в комнату.  
«Молодчина, Кадгар. Так торопился поколдовать, что позабыл свой главный инструмент.»  
Теперь уж руки можно было убрать с чистой совестью. Кадгар поднял ладони и сел: стоять на коленях было крайне неудобно. Ох уж этот жёсткий дощатый пол.  
Со стороны пентаграмма выглядела даже смешно — и как только Кадгар раньше этого не заметил? Переплетение каких-то совершенно не сочетавшихся между собой фигур, руны, — не эльфийские, не людские, никакие из тех, что изучал Кадгар за последнее время — засохший цветок, камешек и паутина… которую уже наверняка давно унёс сквозняк. А эти слова… похожи на талассийский, но какие-то гортанные и шипящие, словно писавший издевался.  
Кадгар фыркнул. Может, так оно и было. Может, какой-то старик из далёкого прошлого просто решил преподать следующим поколениям урок, а теперь трясёт своей клюкой и захлёбывается от смеха. Где бы он ни был.  
Убираться не хотелось, потому Кадгар снова равномерно распределил вещи по полу — тонким слоем, чтобы не сломать себе чего — и решил спуститься на кухню. Уснуть сразу у него вряд ли получится, а Мороуз наверняка оставил чайник над углями. Чай — всегда хорошо. Это Кадгар уяснил ещё в детстве, когда пытался наварить зелий: у него неизменно получались травяные настои самой разной степени удобоваримости. С тех пор, кажется, он и пристрастился к дикому сочетанию ромашки и звёздного мха. Мама говорила, что на вкус эта бурда была как камни под ногами. Кадгару нравилось такое сравнение.  
Чайник действительно висел на месте: угли под ним ещё алели, и вода в чашке приятно задымилась. Земляной аромат мха пополам с ромашкой заполнил коридор, и Кадгар блаженно зажмурился. Он никогда не думал, что будет скучать по дому — разве что по людям. Но в такие моменты он действительно скучал по полям, по грязи и по линии горизонта, обещавшей, что за ней скрывается нечто большее, чем рыбалка и погодные заклятья.  
А ещё по закатам над морем. И самую малость по туманам, в которых скрывались любые чудовища, которых он только мог вообразить. Кроме самого страшного — неизвестности.  
Глиняные бока приятно грели руки. Запах солнца и земли превращал коридоры и ступени Каражана в нечто родное. Кадгар улыбнулся и толкнул дверь своей комнаты.  
Пальцы не удержали чашку, и та разбилась бы, если бы прямо у входа не лежало несколько подушек, которые теперь пропахнут ромашкой. И немного — домом.  
Свет аркановой вспышки расползся по углам комнаты и угас — может, Каражан доедал остатки, это было бы совсем неудивительно.  
Кадгар сглотнул, схватился за дверной косяк и замер.  
В центре погребённого под вещами магического круга возвышался демон.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой появляется демон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...а кто это тут у нас? C:

Разумный ученик обратился бы к учителю, признал свою ошибку и смиренно принял бы наказание. Медив наверняка ужаснулся бы, сделал пару взмахов своим восхитительным посохом, назвал бы истинное имя демона (кстати, есть какой-то справочник, или сам Кадгар тоже в какой-то момент сможет угадывать чужие имена при одном взгляде на незнакомца?), и тот сгинул бы в пламени. А потом сгинул бы и сам Кадгар — на одном из попутных кораблей до Тирагарда.  
Менее разумный ученик попытался бы исправить ошибку сам и случайно выпустил бы демона на свободу, чтобы тот творил хаос и всякие страшные дела в угоду себе и без всякого разбору.  
Кадгар закрыл дверь и прижался к ней спиной.  
Обычно он не был сторонником стратегии «если не обращать на что-то внимания, оно исчезнет», потому объяснить своё поведение не смог бы и под пытками. Вероятно.  
Мысли о пытках вернули его к тому факту, что в его комнате сейчас был демон. Самый настоящий. Тоже вероятно, потому что Кадгар не успел его (её? их? пресвятые рыбы, лишь бы не «их») как следует рассмотреть.  
Открывать дверь Кадгару не особенно-то и хотелось. Оставалась ещё надежда на то, что в чайнике завалялась какая-нибудь галлюциногенная травка, — Мороуз мог её и случайно забыть, и намеренно — тогда демон прекрасно объяснялся и без неудачных заклинаний и излишнего любопытства. Возможно, так закончили все предыдущие ученики Медива: прочитав заклинание, которое не стоило читать, и провалившись в попытках всё исправить. Сколько из них всё ещё оставались в стенах этого замка? Пусть даже метафорически?  
В любом случае, Кадгару не хотелось к ним присоединяться. А это значило одно: никто, даже тот призрак в оперном зале, не должны были об этом узнать. Сейчас Кадгар осторожно откроет дверь и обнаружит, что никакого демона в его комнате нет. И намёка на него. Только куча хлама, книжки и посох.  
Альбатросовы яйца! Посох!  
Оставлять магический артефакт — пусть и практически бесполезный — в одном пространстве даже с метафорическим демоном не стоило. В этом Кадгар был уверен.  
Потому он сделал глубокий вдох, пробормотал про себя пару напутственных ободряющих слов и приоткрыл дверь. Ненамного, чтобы проверить, как там, внутри, обстоят дела.  
Обзор с этого ракурса был ужасным. Кадгар выругался и распахнул дверь пошире.  
Демон больше не стоял посреди комнаты.  
Потому что он присел на корточки, чуть распахнув крылья — гигантские, перепончатые, фиолетовые крылья! — и с интересом рассматривал что-то на полу. Кадгар понадеялся, что это было не его нижнее бельё. Хотя среди демонов ведь бывали и такие? Специализирующиеся на удовольствиях плоти? Их призывом в основном баловались чернокнижники, о заклятьях которых Кадгар знал, но никогда с ними не сталкивался и уж те более не планировал применять. Как уж их там? Суккубы? Инкубы? И, погодите, разве у них не должно было быть припрятано хлыста?  
Кадгар наклонился вперёд — так, что его верхняя часть оказалась в комнате. Левой рукой он ухватился за ручку, чтобы ненароком не упасть.  
— Кто учил тебя чертить? — пророкотал демон, не поднимая головы.  
Кадгар подскочил на месте и подумал, что ни за что бы не угадал, спроси его кто о том, что первым делом прорычит в его сторону демон.  
В начале списка были фразы вроде «Сгинь, насекомое», «Вот ты и попался, человечишка» и самое вероятное — зловещая тишина и взмах рукой, после которых Кадгара бы ждала смерть. Где-то чуть пониже был вопрос «Что ты хочешь от меня, смертный?» — при условии, что Кадгар решил бы пойти по пути чернокнижников, и ему попался какой-то низший демон, которого действительно можно сдержать магическим кругом и парой заряженных артефактов.  
А потом Кадгар вдруг понял, что демон говорил на понятном ему языке. А Кадгар не говорил на демоническом. Или, может, это была особая демоническая способность? Но тогда он говорил бы на тирагардском диалекте, а не на… Кадгар порылся в памяти. Что-то из того, что частенько слышалось в портах. Чаще, чем дворфийский уж точно — мамаша ведь подцепила имя для Кадгара именно среди их братии. Забавная деталь, о которой Кадгар старался не распространяться — его братьям и сёстрам с именами повезло всё-таки побольше.  
Талассийский? Нет, что-то не такое сложное в произношении. Что-то почти… племенное. Зандалари? Совсем мимо. Что же…  
Демон почти разочарованно цокнул языком и покачал рогатой головой.  
Неужели таки наткнулся на кадгаровы портки?  
И Кадгар не выдержал.  
— Что теперь-то не так?  
— Руны. Неумелая имитация орочьих, мне от них почти физически больно.  
— Уж извините, срисовывал как можно точнее.  
— В этом твоя главная ошибка: нельзя бездумно копировать чей-то текст, нужно воспроизводить его по своей руке. Тогда магия вздохнёт свободнее, и…  
Демон поднял голову и замолк.  
Кадгар сам не заметил, как успел зайти внутрь и встать между посохом и пентаграммой. Он чувствовал себя почти глупо: руки отчаянно хотелось сомкнуть вокруг чего-нибудь. Заземлиться. Пусть даже вокруг дурацкого деревянного посоха — зря Кадгар прошёл мимо него. О чём только думал? Ах да, отвечал возмущением на возмущение демона. Довольно непредсказуемый пятничный вечер.  
Демон чуть наклонил голову — и как такие рога его не перевешивают? — и только теперь Кадгар заметил повязку на его глазах. Глухую. Демоническая мода? Или необходимость? Может, некоторые демоны не переносят прямые солнечные лучи? У людей такая болезнь встречалась, так что было бы логичным предположить…  
Кадгара пробила дрожь, да так, что пришлось скрестить на груди руки. Взгляд у демона был пронизывающий. Кадгар чувствовал его кожей, пусть и не видел глаз — мурашки проносились под тканью волнами. Не знай Кадгар наверняка, подумал бы, что забыл окно закрыть, и это просто сквозняк.  
Дверь!  
Кадгар метнулся назад и с силой её захлопнул. В эту часть башни без особой необходимости никто не заглядывал, но стоило ведь быть немного осмотрительнее? Особенно после тех событий, где осмотрительность не помешала бы и пораньше.  
Кадгар обернулся. Демон всё ещё дырявил его взглядом. И, похоже, не собирался заканчивать предложение.  
— А я-то думал, что моя главная ошибка в том, что я вызвал демона, — усмехнулся Кадгар. Он не любил тишину. Даже такую почти… назвать её «уютной» было сложно, потому что мурашки продолжали маршировать по рукам Кадгара, но опасной она тоже не была. Скорее… никак не найти подходящего слова.  
— Демона? Вызвал? — демон вдруг отмер, хотя потом, кажется, обратился к себе. — Ни у одного людского мага не хватило бы сил вытащить меня из…  
Он осёкся.  
— Из преисподней? Бездны? Где ещё бывают демоны по вечерам пятницы? — услужливо подсказал Кадгар.  
Следующие слова демон прошептал так тихо, что, стой Кадгар к нему другим боком, ни за что бы не услышал.  
— …похоже, я всё-таки обезумел.  
— Демоны сходят с ума? Серьёзно? — Кадгар сдвинул брови, прочесал взглядом пол и выудил из-под своего парадного плаща (с огромной дырой на спине, о появлении которой старался умалчивать, совсем как об имени) одну из своих записных книжек, внутри коей, к счастью, было ещё не до конца высохшее перо. — Как часто? Какие именно демоны? От чего этого вообще зависит?  
Он брякнулся на пол, не глядя дотянулся до чернильницы, прячущейся за комодом, и быстро раскрыл книжку на чистых страницах. А потом выжидающе занёс перо над бумагой, словно всерьёз надеялся, что ему прочитают лекцию о ментальных болезнях демонов.  
Демон обнажил клыки. Кадгар похолодел и подобрался — у его закололо в затылке.  
Может, круг совсем этого демона и не сдерживает, и тот просто играется? Разыгрывает спектакль, потому что ему скучно? За креативность они ведь наверняка получают бонусы от своего… демонического босса… как уж там его? Кадгар совсем недавно о нём читал. В книге, половина букв в которой выцвела в ничто.  
Но демон не собирался кидаться вперёд и распарывать ему глотку. По крайней мере, пока. Он просто улыбнулся — а потом засмеялся. Коротко, так, словно этого и не было. А после произнёс.  
— Что за маг вызывает демона, чтобы тот прочитал ему лекцию? — он снова усмехнулся, а потом добавил. — И я сомневаюсь, что меня можно…  
И снова замолчал. Опустил голову и словно бы уставился на свои раскрытые ладони — с тёмными когтями, затянутые в старые бинты. Шевельнул крыльями. Звучно задел копытом пол. Протянул «хммм», будто бы над чем-то раздумывал.  
— Можно что? — хрипло выпалил Кадгар, прокашлялся и продолжил. — Сдержать? Из-за плохо нарисованной пентаграммы?  
Демон пробормотал что-то себе под нос — на этот раз Кадгар не разобрал, что именно — и поднялся во весь рост.  
Кадгар невольно попятился назад, откинув записную книжку в сторону, и задрал голову. Рога демона до потолка не доставали, а вот кончики сложенных крыльев — почти. Он был выше самого Кадгара насколько… на голову? Две? Три? Ему не хотелось подниматься, чтобы проверить.  
На фиолетовой коже демона темнели татуировки — в полутьме комнаты их было почти не видно. Зато силуэт крыльев вырисовывался довольно точно — именно поэтому Кадгар заметил, когда они столкнулись с невидимыми стенами пентаграммы. Демон попытался распахнуть их во всю длину (или ширину, какой термин был бы тут уместнее?), но заклинание остановило его.  
Кадгар выдохнул, хотя не заметил даже, чтобы задерживал дыхание.  
Демон с интересом повернул голову к смятому правому крылу. Развернулся к Кадгару. Сделал шаг вперёд и поднял руку… чтобы натолкнуться когтистой ладонью на всё ту же невидимую преграду.  
Он словно оказался под стеклянным колпаком. Внутри масляной лампы. Или тех снежных шариков, которые любила собирать Мартиша, одна из младших сестёр Кадгара. Самая нормальная из всей их ватаги.  
Заклинание работало!  
Вернее, нет, заклинание совершенно не работало, потому что не должно было призывать демона. Особенно такого, который готов был это заклинание покритиковать.  
Кадгар ожидал, что демон вот-вот начнёт произносить собственные заклинания. Ударит по невидимой стене когтями. Врежет со всей дури копытом. Сделает хоть что-нибудь, чтобы прорваться на волю. Но он вернул крылья в исходное положение, опустил руку, сделал шаг назад и посмотрел прямо на Кадгара — по ощущениям. Глаз ведь его всё ещё не было видно.  
— Тебе стоит прибрать за собой, — сказал он и кивнул в сторону разложенных на пентаграмме вещей.  
Кадгар нервно сглотнул. Оглянулся на посох. И решил, что так будет надёжнее всего. Подходить близко не стоило.  
Он схватил посох и протянул его вперёд, чиркнув по полу — до самой пентаграммы, прецельно стирая линию в круге.  
На этот раз вспышек не было. Не было вообще ничего: остался только запыхавшийся Кадгар, сиротливо раскиданные по полу артефакты, которые сейчас выглядели почти печально, и кусочки рун. Никакого демона. И уж совершенно точно никакого будущего — этот Ксавий, кем бы он ни был, определённо не умел шутить. И рисовать орочьи руны, судя по всему, тоже.  
Кадгар почти не дыша дополз до круга, ещё раз проверил его целостность (нарушена, и слава Братству!), а потом поспешно стряхнул с него все артефакты и половину своих вещей. Которые всё ещё там валялись.  
Ученик величайшего колдуна современности лёг на доски, раскинув руки, и закрыл глаза. Резко распахнул их, почуяв дым, вскочил и нашарил среди горы одежду одну из своих рубашек. На которой теперь красовалась дыра в виде отпечатка копыта.  
Ничто больше не напоминало о незваном госте.  
Кадгар закинул рубашку в угол и остаток ночи провёл, заклиная комнату всеми известными и не особо известными защитными и охранными колдунствами. Одна руна — из тех, что пришлось чертить собственной кровью прямо на окне — вышла ужасно кривой, потому что у Кадгара дрожали руки.  
После этого он, наконец, решил поспать. И упал на кровать, не раздеваясь и не выпуская из рук посох, который успел, конечно, измазать углём, мелом и кровью.


	3. Глава третья, в которой Кадгар заваривает чай, много чая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если у вас были вопросы к поведению Иллидана в прошлой главе, в этой они должны частично отпасть. C:

Кадгар не мог сосредоточиться.  
Мороуз, узнав это, хмыкнул бы и пробормотал, что не видит в этом ничего удивительного. Медив покачал бы осуждающе головой и выудил бы откуда-нибудь книжицу с особо хитрым заклинанием — и чтоб Кадгар выучил его к концу недели. А лучше к утру.  
Он проснулся в холодной комнате, на стенах которой красовались следы вчерашнего приступа паники: красные, чёрные, белые руны и даже несколько тех, что слабо светились аметистовым. Голова гудела, ну да к этому Кадгару было не привыкать: он не первый раз засиживался до утра. Хотя во все остальные разы это происходило не из-за демона.  
Демоны. О них Медив не особо распространялся: всё самое интересное Кадгар узнавал из книг, хотя вряд ли каждой из них стоило верить. Например, «Тёмные берега» некоей Арсиньи Медвежьей сообщали, что демоны способны принять любую форму, но вынуждены несколько раз в год высиживать яйца со своим потомством. Интересно, что сказала бы на это та вежливая синяя драконица? В тонюсенькой книжонке «О природе демонов» (авторство не установлено) говорилось, что демонов можно задобрить пинтой тёмного пива, настоянного под лунным светом. Хотя кого нельзя было ей задобрить, в самом деле? С Кадгаром бы точно сработало. Но в одном все труды по демонологии сходились: демоны были опасны. Согласно некоторым — опасно голодны до ваших душ, согласно другим — опасно голодны до господства над миром, согласно третьим — опасно голодны до вашей плоти. Кадгар не знал, какая интерпретация последней категории пугала его сильнее.  
Несколько последующих дней он провёл, с головой закопавшись в старые тяжёлые томики по демонической классификации. Рогатыми, крылатыми и щеголявшими копытами были обычно натрезимы, но ни один из известных не мог похвастаться такой роскошной шевелюрой, как у того, с кем препирался Кадгар. То есть, конечно, длинным волосам этого неизвестного не помешала бы ванна, но это были уже мелочи. Впрочем, объяснить такое можно было. А вот о слепых демонах не ведала ни одна несчастная книжица, в которую сунул свой нос Кадгар.  
Он не знал наверняка, что демон в его комнате был слеп, да, но никто из зрячих демонов не торопился закрывать себе глаза платочком.  
Были одноглазые. Трёхглазые. С тысячей глаз в самых неожиданных местах. С глазами на руках. На пальцах. Был даже один с глазами на лодыжках. Кадгар долго пялился на иллюстрацию, а в голове его билось только слабое «Зачем?».  
Но таких, чтобы намеренно ослепляли себя, пусть даже куском ткани, не было.  
Из библиотеки Кадгара выгнал в результате Мороуз: не пинками и крепким словом, и даже не обещанием скормить своим любимым собакам. Мороуз как бы между делом заметил, что Медиву вряд ли понравится, что его единственный ученик устроил посреди библиотеки, которую должен вообще-то убирать, такой бардак.  
На следующий день в башню вернулся Медив, и Кадгар подумал, не стоит ли у Мороуза какой-то специальный гоблинский датчик для такого случая. Или он просто выучил расписание своего господина наизусть и настолько хорошо его знает?  
Несколько недель прошли в тренировках парочки огненных заклинаний, из-за которых мысли Кадгара ещё чаще возвращались к демонам. Он спалил несколько плащей — парочку своих и один мороузовский — и в наказание выдраил всю кухню без помощи магии. Хотя против работы руками Кадгар никогда не возражал: это неплохо прочищало голову.  
И потому ещё через несколько дней, когда Медив снова улетел по делам, Кадгар решил повторить эксперимент. На этот раз — с идеально нарисованной пентаграммой, правильно уложенными артефактами и оптимистичным настроем. В конце концов, заглянуть в своё великое будущее Кадгару всё ещё безумно хотелось.

Он собрал паутину и всё остальное, достал смоляной уголь, который берёг для особых случаев, и заперся в комнате. Начертил пентаграмму, потратив на это почти час, расставил ингредиенты и опустился на колени.  
Ещё даже не дочитав заклятье до конца, Кадгар почувствовал, что ничего не изменится. Что в его будущем нет ничего, кроме демонов. Ему оставалось надеяться только на то, что это не означало конца света. При таком раскладе в будущем каждого ныне живущего не было бы ничего, кроме демонов.  
Он вытолкнул из горла последние слова и замер.  
Ничего не произошло.  
Может, заклинанию требовалось время? Или какой-нибудь глупый ритуал? Что Кадгар сделал в прошлый раз… сходил за чаем? Может, это сработало бы и сейчас?  
И Кадгар поспешил в кухню. И крепко сжал чашку в руках, когда возвращался.  
Посреди его комнаты ничего не было. Только сиротливая пентаграмма и нелепо выглядящие в закатном свете артефакты.  
Может, всё дело было во времени суток? Демоны любили ночь, ведь так?  
Кадгар дождался темноты. Повторил заклятье — для верности. Ещё раз сходил за чаем.  
Через пару часов и ещё несколько чашек, которые теперь грязной вереницей выстроились у кровати, Кадгар решил, что стоит отойти ко сну пораньше. Он расстегнул брошь на плаще, откинул его в сторону… и вспомнил, что стоило бы сначала стереть несчастную пентаграмму. Но не успел он сделать и шага вперёд, как в стенах Каражана пробудился магический ветер, грянула октариновая вспышка…  
…и посреди комнаты Кадгара появился демон.  
Кадгар не придумал ничего лучше, чем открыть рот.  
— Давай начнём с того, что у меня нет внятного объяснения для того, почему я вдруг решил повторить…  
Договорить ему не удалось. Демон зарычал и ударил по невидимой стене — тёмными когтями, каким-то хитрым замахом, и эхо его рыка затерялось в углах помещения.  
Кадгар с удивлением обнаружил, что успел схватить стоявший неподалёку посох, и выставил его перед собой — так, как обычно держали его ученики в казармах. Не магических. Как будто он умел с ним обращаться.  
После того, как демон бросился на барьер всем телом, Кадгар таки прочитал из воздуха парочку щитов, но они вряд ли были сильнее, чем заклинание Ксавия.  
Демон продолжал бросаться на стенку, и Кадгар инстинктивно вытянул руки, чтобы что… остановить его?  
— Ты себе так все крылья поломаешь! — закричал Кадгар.  
И демон вдруг остановился. Сложил крылья плотнее — со своего места Кадгар видел теперь только самые широкие грани костей. Огляделся, — что с учётом его повязки смотрелось очень странно — а потом начал чертить когтями руны. Магические руны.  
Кадгар похолодел. Чисто теоретически он знал, что демоны — тоже создания магии. Магии скверны, непостижимой для людей. Но одно дело знать и совсем другое — видеть это своими глазами.  
Кадгар не успел подумать даже о том, что стоило бы всё-таки прийти к Медиву с повинной. Или никогда не повторять своей ошибки: раз оступился один раз, зачем ещё раз прыгать на те же грабли? Но Кадгару было любопытно. Он думал, что всё дело было в неправильных рунах и кривом круге. Почему тогда не стёр сразу же, когда увидел демона снова?..  
Круг!  
Кадгар потянулся вперёд, чтобы стереть проклятую пентаграмму до того, как заклинание неизвестного, но призванного им самим демона разрушит башню Хранителя до основания. А потом глаза демона под повязкой полыхнули зелёным, а над его когтями расправилось заклинание. Нестерпимо яркое, почти белое — Кадгар прикрыл глаза и прочёл ещё несколько щитов — столько, сколько успел до того, как…  
Заклинание демона ударилось в невидимую стену и рассыпалось по ней искрами и ручейками огня.  
Кадгар отнял руку от лица и прикусил язык. Из его предательского рта чуть не вырвалось «Давай ещё раз».  
Но демону не нужно было напоминание. Он уже читал что-то ещё — на этот раз чертя руны не руками, а ногой. Краем копыта. Как это вообще возможно?  
Новый столб пламени также не причинил барьеру никакого вреда.  
Спустя ещё парочку попыток Кадгар опустил плечи.  
Чужая магия завораживала.  
Кадгар и раньше замечал, что было что-то захватывающее в чужих движениях, в самом факте того, что кто-то способен на подобное — усмирить ветер одним словом, создать из, казалось бы, ничего нечто, залечить раны, пронестись сквозь пространство, а то и время. Магия Медива выглядела выверенной и отточенной, он не разменивался на излишние пассы руками и спецэффекты и использовал всё доступное ему колдовство так, как все остальные люди выполняли самые обычные каждодневные дела, вроде похода в магазин или очистки рыба после клёва. Магия местной погодной ведьмы, от которой Кадгар получил первые магические книжки и первую сотню подзатыльников за то, что вздумал баловаться с силами, что не понимал, походила на разжигание огня кремнем: с первого раза вряд ли получится, но упорство своё возьмёт. Даже смертельные заклинания (хотя редко какое из них в самом деле приводило к смерти) могли выглядеть красиво. И магия демонов не была исключением.  
Пламя, пламя, пламя, но иногда — что-то менее эфемерное, более земное, вроде железных зубьев прямиком из дощатого пола или потоков воды, в которой, кажется, отражалась луна.  
Демон пытался разрушить потолок. Проломить пол. Выбраться из изящной, невидимой тюрьмы (хотя он вряд ли бы согласился с определением «изящная», с учётом всего) с помощью всего своего магического арсенала. А арсенал был впечатляющим. Даже для ученика величайшего мага на земле.  
Это продолжалось несколько часов, и Кадгар не мог не восхититься: демон даже не вспотел. Вроде бы. Может, у подобных созданий была какая-то другая система обмена веществ. И всего остального тоже… Неплохо было бы найти об этом книгу — не спрашивать же у Медива? Или, тем более, Мороуза, который, кажется, интересовался только собаками, оперой и ткачеством. Кадгар однажды поймал его в комнате с прялкой и довольно неплохим ковриком — Мороуз был настоящим профессионалом.  
Кстати, о нём…  
— Не хочешь чая?  
Демон замер прямо посреди начертания какого-то особенно сложного символа. Кадгару показалось, что он видел что-то наподобие в учебнике по эльфийской магии. Надо же, какие у демона познания.  
Он совершенно точно вперил в Кадгара взгляд, но ничего не ответил — вернулся к начертанию.  
— А я вот себе, пожалуй, налью.  
Кадгар поднялся, потянулся, — в спине его что-то хрустнуло — в последний момент вспомнил про посох, схватил его и вышел из комнаты. Может, он вёл себя чересчур беспечно. А, может, острая нехватка чая отключала здравый смысл. Если он у него вообще когда-то был. (Судя по мнению его матери, не было).  
Он не помнил, как вернулся. Кажется, на автопилоте, и отчаянно зевая. Чай он так и не выпил — поставил на тумбочку, уселся рядом, опёрся на посох и…

…за его веками полыхнуло что-то синее. Когда и зачем он успел закрыть глаза? Вот это точно было безрассудно. И безумно опасно. Если учитель об этом узнает…

Кадгар проснулся так резко, словно кто-то стукнул его по лицу. А в следующую секунду почувствовал, как боль разливается по всему телу: казалось, что на нём потоптался Полночь, любимый конь Мороуза.  
Погодите-ка, он уснул в одной комнате с демоном в пентаграмме?  
Кадгар мотнул головой и поднял взгляд.  
Демон сидел в круге, сложив ноги и положив руки на колени. Поза вечного терпения. Расслабленная и напряжённая одновременно.  
Крылья его слегка шевелились в такт дыханию. Глубокому. Словно он сам тоже спал... или медитировал?  
— Доброе утро, — произнёс демон, и, когда Кадгар с ужасом выглянул в окно, боясь завидеть там рассвет, тот ухмыльнулся.  
— Очень смешно, — буркнул Кадгар и широко зевнул.  
Он огляделся: комната была такой же, какой он её помнил. Все вещи остались на своих законных местах: на полу, в углах и на стульях. Заклинание Ксавия хотя бы в этом не сбоило — выбраться из своего круга демон, похоже, не мог. Как и самостоятельно исчезнуть: пока пентаграмма была на месте, на месте оставался и демон.  
Очень интересно.  
— Всё? — зачем-то уточнил Кадгар.  
Демон медленно кивнул.  
— Но это ведь не все известные тебе заклинания, так? — выпалил Кадгар, а потом продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа. — А вот та шутка с копытом… её можно чертить рукой? Или обязательно заземлять как-то по-другому? И я заметил, что некоторые руны эльфийские, а другие, кажется, орочьи… кто это вообще? А та россыпь звёзд, это ведь была магия порядка? Как тебе это удалось? И что…  
Вопросы полились из Кадгара неостановимым потоком. А когда он снова начал клевать носом, а язык его — заплетаться, демон вдруг открыл рот и произнёс:  
— «Ту штуку с копытом» необходимо заземлять; если использовать ладони, это добавит ненужных трудностей.  
— А ноги подойдут?  
Сон как рукой сняло, и Кадгар стащил сапог, для наглядности, и пошевелил пальцами ног.  
Демон невозмутимо ответил:  
— Куда лучше, чем копыта.  
Кадгар просиял и подогнул ногу под себя.  
— А что тогда руны? Это ведь эльфийские были? С огнём?  
— Именно так. На самом деле, вплести их в эту итерацию было непросто…

Кадгар стёр круг только тогда, когда на горизонте забрезжил рассвет. Он заснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки. А проснувшись, первым делом увидел хмурое лицо нависшего над ним Мороуза.


	4. Глава четвёртая, в которой Мороуз беспокоится (не по тому поводу)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16 запланированных глав где-то в пути превратились в 19. Простите. (Хотя пара из них — интерлюдии, и их я постараюсь постить парно, вместе с обычными главами. Двойной, так сказать, удар. С: Прямо как сейчас.)

Кадгар проспал три дня.  
Нет, даже не так.  
После своей дурацкой авантюры Кадгар проспал три дня к ряду, и никто поначалу не заметил его отсутствия. Даже Мороуз, который как раз работал над новой попоной для Полночи и потому не замечал, что в его кухне почему-то царил идеальный порядок. Именно порядок Кадгара и выдал. Через пару дней, заглянув во все помещения Каражана, где Кадгар теоретически мог быть, кроме последнего — его комнаты — Мороуз решил-таки снизойти и до визита в святая святых.  
Кадгар радовался одному: что Мороуз (по своим тайным каналам, конечно) не вызвал Медива прямо тогда, а решил подождать. И дождался: к вечеру Кадгар потянулся и открыл глаза.  
Мороуз не стал его даже отчитывать, что само по себе было тревожным знаком. Вместо этого он сунул Кадгару под нос тарелку с чем-то горячим и острым, и тот осушил её секунды за три.  
— За добавкой заглянешь на кухню, — проговорил Мороуз, забрал посуду, окинул комнату укоризненным взглядом, чтобы Кадгар точно заметил, а потом добавил. — Не стоит так сильно стараться: магия — это не безбрежное море. Каждый колодец может пересохнуть.  
Кадгар нервно сглотнул и, не придумав ничего лучше, кивнул.  
Вот оно значит как. Кадгар проспал три дня, потому что истратил слишком много эфемерных сил. Потянул те мускулы, которые мало использовал — фигурально выражаясь. И Мороуз это заметил. Хитрый старикашка.  
Кадгар спустился в кухню, чувствуя себя так, словно заново учился ходить. Конечности не желали его слушаться, а в голове до сих пор не развеялся туман. Последний напоминал о родине сильнее, чем Кадгару того хотелось. Меньше всего ему сейчас нужны были воспоминания о том дне, когда он потерял в тирагардских туманах Мартишу, и как чуть не превратился в мальчика, кричавшего «волки», когда он переполошил всю деревню. Мартиша вернулась домой сама, а Кадгару всекли ореховым прутом. Первым заклинанием, о котором он спросил местную ведьму, было то, что могло разогнать туман.  
Туманы, конечно, бывали самого разного толка: некоторые застилали не взор, а разум. Например, туманы войны.  
Но Кадгар мог сравнить своё нынешнее состояние только с глубочайшим похмельем. Когда его провожали на корабль, Кадгару устроили такие проводы, что деревня наверняка потом не могла функционировать ещё несколько дней.  
Мороуз не соврал: в кухне его ждала добавка. И сам Мороуз, заваривающий чай — такой, как Кадгар пил всегда. Эта внезапная забота пугала куда сильнее, чем лай собак и перспектива объяснительной беседы с Медивом.  
Теперь что, его точно выгонят? Видел ли Мороуз треклятую пентаграмму? А, может, слышал разговоры с демоном чуть ли не до самого утра?  
Кадгар потянулся к записной книжке, которую обычно таскал за поясом, но пальцы его наткнулись на пустоту. Особо сложные вещи он, вроде бы, успел записать ещё тогда, но что, если что-то важное всё-таки забыл?  
Кадгар опустился за стол и глянул на Мороуза исподлобья — как казалось ему, незаметно. Но тот отреагировал сразу же — пододвинул к Кадгару свежезаваренный чай и прокашлялся.  
Ну вот и всё. Прощай, Каражан, здравствуй, Братство Штормов.  
— Если тебе нужно с кем-то поговорить…  
Мороуз проговорил это так тихо, что Кадгару вполне могло это послышаться.  
Что-что?  
— Что? — выпалил Кадгар, прежде чем успел хорошенько подумать.  
— Ты ведь не первый ученик, которого сюда заносит, — продолжил Мороуз чуть громче, но всё ещё на уровне шелеста осенних листьев. — Может, и не последний. Все рано или поздно пытались сотворить глупость, которая выедала их досуха… Что ты сделал?  
Вопрос прозвучал так резко, что Кадгар выронил ложку, начал извиняться и полез под стол… а Мороуз схватил его чуть пониже локтя и почти доверительно повторил.  
— Что ты сделал? Пытался вернуть кого-то с того света? Исправить ошибку прошлого?  
Мороуз поймал его взгляд, и Кадгар с удивлением увидел в пронзительных глазах хорошо запрятанную боль. Он не нашёлся с ответом.  
— Не стоит играть с порядком вещей, юный маг. Он может отыграться в ответ.  
Мороуз расцепил хватку и отвёл взгляд. Кадгар даже не заметил, с какой силой тот в него вцепился — синяки ведь останутся!  
Похоже, за время своего пребывания в Каражане камердинер насмотрелся всякого. Какие же призраки преследовали самого Хранителя? Об этом даже думать было страшно.  
А Кадгар… Кадгар никогда не хотел изменить прошлое. Даже те его части, которые стоило бы изменить. Может, конечно, ему повезло: в его жизни не случалось такого, что делило бы её на «до» и «после». Непоправимых трагедий. Внезапных смертей.  
Чего жаждали стремившиеся стать учениками Медива? Зачем оббивали его порог? Что хотели переписать, от каких демонов бежали?  
Они были разумнее Кадгара хотя бы в том, что бежали от них. А не им навстречу.  
И если заклятье Ксавия пожирало так много арканы, которая пела в жилах Кадгара, зачем рисковать? Ведь так?

Кадгара хватило на неделю. Неделю разумных доводов, которые он шептал себе под нос каждый раз, когда видел Мороуза. Неделю одышки и неприятных ощущений в груди, головных болей и катастрофического желания спать. Неделю тихих «а что, если измерить?». Что, если проверить? Что, если добиться идеальной пропорции, не ошибиться в линиях и заменить артефакты?  
…Что, если спросить совета?  
И Кадгар так и сделал. В конце концов, оказалось, что этот демон знал о магии куда больше, чем следовало. (Хотя на самом деле Кадгар и предположить не мог, насколько глубоко копают демоны в своей жажде знаний. Испытывают ли они такую жажду вообще. И какой для них толк изучать то, что никогда им не пригодится? Неделю назад демон рассказал ему о заклинании для роста яблок. Впрочем, может, некоторые демоны просто любили яблоки, кто ж их знает).  
На этот раз Кадгар был готов к тому, что ничего не произошло, когда он закончил читать заклятье. За чаем он тоже сгонял, но не в качестве ритуала, а потому что знал, что ему точно захочется промочить горло. И, может, на этот раз не только ему.  
Кадгару хватило ума не доставать один из припрятанных Мороузом фарфоровых сервизов с нарисованными на них бамбуковыми стеблями и чёрно-белыми человекоподобными медведями. Он опустил поднос с чайником и парой деревянных кружек без ручек на пол, взял в руки посох и мастерским движением руки закинул на пентаграмму испорченную демоном рубашку.  
Ветер и вспышка на этот раз Кадгара не смутили. Демона, судя по всему, тоже: он появился в круге спиной к Кадгару, и тот впервые смог рассмотреть его крылья. И убедиться, что странные зелёные татуировки покрывали и спину демона тоже.  
— Вечер добрый? — радушно начал Кадгар и тут же уткнулся в чашку, чтобы не ляпнуть чего ещё. То, что они с демоном обсуждали Третий Круг Порядка и последствия слишком частых трансмутаций, не давало ему права фамильярничать. Наверное. Хотя были ли преценденты, на которые ему стоило равняться? Кадгар никогда не слышал о магах, которые обсуждали с демонами что-то кроме служения. В любом порядке.  
Демон покачал головой — как-то обречённо, словно всё ещё не до конца верил в происходящее. Он ведь упоминал что-то там о сумасшествии… То есть, считал, что Кадгар в самом деле мог быть галлюцинацией? И юный маг никак не мог решить, должно ли это его тешить или расстраивать. В конце концов, ему никогда не приходилась бывать чьим-то выдуманным другом.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Да и какой странный выбор: разве демон не выдумал бы себе собеседника поприятнее? Или Кадгар в данном сценарии действительно был таким собеседником?  
Кадгар нахмурился и опустил взгляд: мысли его и раньше ходили странными тропами, но с Мороуза таки станется в самом деле подсыпать что-нибудь в чайник. Конечно, в последние дни он стал куда более ворчливым и перестал ходить вокруг Кадгара на цыпочках, словно тот сделан из стекла, но всё же…  
Вместо ответа демон обернулся и опустился на пол, снова скрестив ноги и положив руки на колени. Потом едва заметно кивнул — может, таки в знак приветствия — и замер. А вот его крылья — нет. Они потянулись, расправляясь, словно их ничуть не заботило ограниченное пространство круга, и распластались по беспорядку на полу. Сегодня Кадгар не стал прицельно выбирать попорченные вещи и просто подвинул на пентаграмму первую горку барахла, которая попалась под ногу.  
Кадгар так сильно отвлёкся на крылья, — которые, оказывается, походили больше всего на крылья летучей мыши, словно мутировавшие лишние конечности, пятипалые, чтобы компенсировать за копыта — что забыл про чашку в руках и вылил её содержимое на край плаща, сапог и штаны. Чай уже остыл, потому подскочил Кадгар с куда менее насыщенной тирадой ругательств, чем если бы в деле был замешан кипяток.  
Рокочущий смешок демона ему, скорее всего, показался. Когда Кадгар содрал с себя плащ и так и замер с ним беспомощно в руках, а потом поднял голову, демон даже не улыбнулся. Только чуть склонил рогатую голову к плечу.  
Кадгар вздохнул, уронил плащ на пол и зацепился взглядом за чайник и кружки, которые притащил.  
Надо было как-то разрядить обстановку — Кадгар приподнял брови и выпалил:  
Чаю?  
Демон вернул голову в исходное положение. Кадгар в который раз удивился, как вообще работает центр тяжести у такой махины. Особенно с этими рогами. (Больше Кадгар видел только у дворфийских баранов, и тех постоянно заносило в стороны, не самый надёжный транспорт на свете… Не то чтобы демоны были транспортом. То есть, некоторые, конечно, были. Но явно не этот. Ведь так?)  
Демон вытянул когтистую руку и снова натолкнулся пальцами на невидимую стену.  
Ага, вот и ответ. Кадгар как-то об этом не подумал. А ведь ученику величайшего волшебника на свете полагалось думать о таких вещах.  
С другой стороны, демон не ответил «нет». Кадгар посчитал это за победу. Хотя в чём, Кадгар не был уверен: это могло быть как игрой, так и войной. От одной вещи до другой слишком часто всего один шаг.  
— О! — Кадгар вскочил с места (сапог его радостно хлюпнул пролитым чаем). — Значит, устроим эксперимент!.. Сахар? Молоко? Мёд? Кажется, на кухне ещё была мята, но я её не захватил, у меня от неё не самые приятные воспоминания. Один из моих братьев…  
Кадгар продолжил бормотать о своих гастрономических приключениях, не дожидаясь ответа и попутно накидывая в чашку сухих лепестков и заливая их горячим настоем. Он осознал, что всё это время стоял спиной к демону, а посох его лежал рядом с тем местом, где он пролил чай, только тогда, когда подошёл к краю пентаграммы с кружкой и твёрдыми намерениями.  
— Так как проводник тут я, всё должно получиться, — уверенно заявил Кадгар, почти подпрыгивая на месте, а потом дрожащим голосом протянул. — Так ведь?  
Демон не ответил — чуть подался вперёд. Кадгар рефлекторно отклонился назад. Перепончатые крылья даже не шелохнулись. А потом демон шумно втянул носом воздух.  
— Какой-то… мох?  
Кадгар заставил себя выпрямиться.  
— С моей родины, — почему-то шёпотом ответил он.  
И демон отклонился обратно и выжидающе уставился на Кадгара. Тот уже перестал спрашивать себя, каким образом чувствует все эти невидимые взгляды. Может, стоило спросить демона и об этом, а потом написать свою книгу по демонологии, чтобы она пылилась в великой библиотеке Каражана вместе с остальными…  
Так, вопросы потом. Сначала чай.  
Кадгар сглотнул и медленно опустился на колени. Поставить кружку нужно было быстро и аккуратно, чтобы ненароком не нарушить целостность круга. И стоило бы начать не с горячей жидкости, а чего попроще, но для этого было уже поздновато.  
Кадгар даже дышать перестал. И демон, кажется, тоже затаил дыхание и сосредоточил всё своё внимание на проклятой кружке…  
…которая через пару секунд оказалась по ту сторону начерченной (идеально ровно, кстати, подавись, Ксавий) мелом линии.  
Кадгар радостно вскинул в воздух руки.  
— Ага! Получилось!  
Демон его бурного восторга не разделил, но почти с благоговением сомкнул когтистые пальцы на кружке. И замер.  
— Пробуй уже, не то остынет… или как у демонов со вкусовыми рецепторами?  
Демон поднёс кружку ко рту, вдохнул вихрящийся над ней пар и сделал глоток. Его крылья чуть шевельнулись.  
Ха.  
— Понравилось, значит, — Кадгар растянул губы в улыбке.  
— Этого я не говорил, — рыкнул демон.  
Кадгар не стал отвечать, что ему и не нужно было этого делать. Кто знал, что крылья могут быть такими экспрессивными? И знал ли их хозяин, что они выдают его с головой?  
Кружку из рук, правда, демон выпускать не стал. Так и допил в тишине, а потом поставил посудину у границы круга и легонько подтолкнул её вперёд когтем.  
Кружка ударилась о барьер. И Кадгар вдруг понял, что на секунду его собственные пальцы оказались внутри круга. И он мог бы их с лёгкостью лишиться.  
Его ночной гость ведь всё ещё оставался в первую очередь демоном. Демоном, который в прошлый раз попытался выбраться из круга. Неизвестным и опасным.  
И о чём Кадгар всё-таки думал, когда решил спросить у демона о заклинании, которое его и сдерживало? Как вообще Кадгара хоть кто-то взял в ученики? Вот вам главная загадка.  
Крылья демона приподнялись — может, потому что он тоже ждал, как себя поведёт кружка — а мгновение спустя снова опустились.  
Кадгар прочистил горло.  
— Ладно, замечательно, потом её заберу.  
Демон, даже если и почувствовал чужие нервы, виду не подал.  
Тишина, повисшая между ними на этот раз, была очень далека от уютной. Кадгар мог бы ей подавиться, если бы открыл рот. Слава всем штормам, первым это сделал демон.  
— Вымениваешь чай на лекции?  
Кадгар, который сейчас как раз представлял, что может сделать демон с человеком среднего телосложения, среагировал не сразу.  
— Что?  
Демон поднялся — крылья его расправились, словно помогая удержать равновесие. А, может, и в самом деле помогая. Кадгару пришлось задрать голову. Хорошо ещё, что не приходилось заглядывать демону в глаза. Кто знает, какой эффект это бы возымело. На обе стороны.  
— Ты продолжаешь… — демон переступил с ноги на ногу, и это выглядело так умилительно неловко, что на пару мгновений Кадгар забыл о том, что его могла ждать ужасающе кровавая участь. — призывать меня.  
Слово «призывать» он произнёс так, словно оно оскорбило его родственников. Бывают ли у демонов вообще родственники? Или ими таки не рождаются, а становятся? Грустно было бы просто родиться демоном.  
— Ах, да, это… — Кадгар неопределённо махнул рукой и отвёл взгляд.  
Демон подождал, но Кадгар не стал продолжать. Вот сейчас бы и стоило рассказать о заклятьи Ксавия и к чему оно должно было по идее привести. Он ведь для того сегодня и чертил пентаграмму? Ради конкретных вопросов?  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Ты ведь не чернокнижник.  
Кадгар не ожидал, что это простое замечание его так оскорбит. Он ведь даже не любил чернокнижников: ребята баловались с силами, с которыми не стоило даже связываться. И неважно, что сам Кадгар, по сути, занимался сейчас тем же самым. Он ведь этого не планировал. А за случайности судить сложно.  
— С чего ты так решил? — Кадгар нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Ты так светишься арканой, что было бы большой глупостью предположить… — демон осёкся, словно хотел сказать вовсе не это. Любопытно.  
Кадгар расцепил руки.  
— А это… свойственно всем демонам? Видеть чужую… кракеново ложе, я не собираюсь называть это «аурой»…  
Демон фыркнул.  
— Это не аура. Аркана не окружает тебя. А скорее… пронизывает.  
Кадгар звучно стукнул зубами, закрывая рот и проглатывая всё, что собирался сказать.  
Теоретически он знал, что всё на свете пронизывает энергия, и всё на свете состоит из потоков. На каком-то уровне бытия. Но услышать подтверждение этого… да ещё и такое.  
— А что тогда, скажем, с… — Кадгар пошарил взглядом по комнате. — Да хотя бы с моим посохом? Или всей башней? Как у них с аркановыми потоками?  
— Эти палки, которые вы, смертные, носите с такой гордостью, — не источники, а всего лишь проводники. И не самые лучшие.  
Кадгар обиженно глянул на свою «палку». Да, конечно, слепить огненный шар с его помощью должно было быть легче, а на деле получалось так себе, но…  
— Люди — тоже не самые лучшие проводники?  
Демон поводил плечами, словно скидывая раздражение, а потом попросил:  
— Произнеси что-нибудь. Что угодно. Простое.  
— …в смысле заклинание?  
— А ты что, собираешься декламировать стихи? — едко выпалил демон и недовольно махнул крылом.  
Кадгар зло потянулся к посоху, схватился за него обеими руками и прочёл пару ледяных осколков. Демоны ведь не должны были любить лёд? Огненные создания и всё такое, привычная среда обитания?  
Да и не зря же Кадгар большую часть жизни прожил у моря. Водяные заклинания должны были выходить у него, как по маслу.  
Лёд угрожающе побалансировал над навершием посоха, а потом упал на пол, но даже не раскололся, как подобало любому уважающему себя льду, а просто исчез, не коснувшись досок.  
Кадгар поднял взгляд, но на лице демона застыло вовсе не триумфальное выражение вроде «я же говорил». Он хмурился.  
— А теперь без него, — проговорил он почти задумчиво. И как-то мягко.  
Может, потому Кадгар и послушался. Его ещё никогда не просили колдовать без проводника. Даже погодная ведьма — та, из деревни, — выдала ему заточенную под такое дело раковину гигантского моллюска.  
Пальцы закололо — то ли от холода, то ли от магии, то ли от всего этого вместе. Лёд отозвался сразу же, Кадгар даже не успел договорить заветные слова.  
Демон молчал, но крылья его красноречиво выпрямились.  
Кадгар сбросил с пальцев остатки мороза — ледяные осколки впились в пол — и покачал головой.  
— Так не принято.  
— Если долго что-то повторять, то однажды начинаешь в это верить. Но правдой оно от этого не становится.  
Кадгар уронил голову на руки и чуть ли не застонал. Кто же знал, что от споров с демоном может так сильно разболеться голова? А ещё спина и шея, потому что Кадгару приходилось задирать голову, если демону взбредало в голову встать, а просить его присесть было как-то странно.  
— …и кого я слушаю… — пробормотал Кадгар обречённо. — Демона, которого по глупости пригласил в свою гостиную.  
— В третий раз, — услужливо подсказал демон и скрестил руки на груди. Кадгар снова заметил его когти и взялся за посох, намереваясь покончить с этим и стереть пентаграмму. В конце концов, нужно было ещё вызволить из плена бедную кружку.  
Демон сразу понял, к чему дело идёт, и даже сделал шаг назад. И руки опустил, словно готовился.  
— На самом деле это заклинание должно было открыть мне будущее, — выпалил Кадгар вместо того, чтобы разрушить целостность круга.  
— Судя по рунам, ты нашёл его не в лучшей для этого книге, — отозвался демон чуть погодя.  
— И не говори! Конечно, меня должно было насторожить хотя бы то, что эта книжка всё рвалась покончить с собой. Падала в ведро. И из окна тоже пыталась… Этот Ксавий…  
Перемена была мгновенной: от рассказа про книжку демон вроде бы даже насмешливо оскалился, а после упоминания имени крылья его угрожающе расправились, и улыбка потухла.  
— …что, это твой знакомый?  
Демон сжал кулаки. Должно быть, не самое приятное движение, с учётом когтей.  
— Я думал, что он специально так подшутил, но теперь, похоже, это очень даже вероятно, раз…  
— Верни меня.  
Кадгар сдвинул брови.  
— Что?  
— Сейчас же, — прорычал демон. Крылья его взметнулись под потолок и смялись под границами барьера.  
И Кадгар дотянулся посохом до круга, задев ещё и пустую кружку. Та тоскливо покатилась по остаткам пентаграммы.  
Кадгар выдохнул и стащил, наконец, почти высохший сапог.


	5. Интерлюдия первая, в которой мы залезаем в голову демона

Там, наверху, всего в каких-то паре десятков взмахов крыльев, блестело в свете луны озеро, которое появилось из остатков древнего мира. Мира, который он посмел спасти.  
Иронично, что его тюрьма находилась глубоко под ним, в корнях мирового древа.  
Время здесь, в подземельях, помнивших старые кости земли и чёрных драконов, свободных от чужого шёпота, текло иначе: тягуче и медленно, растягиваясь до бесконечности.  
Глаза его видели сквозь тьму и сквозь прутья решётки, искрящейся от магии, знали каждый поворот казематов, каждого стража и каждую случайно забредшую сюда тварь. Он привык к похожим на призраков наёмникам на службе у его тюремщицы, как привык к присутствию крадущихся в тени чудовищ другого рода. Искры на клетке могли бы ослепить его, если бы он уже не был слеп. По крайней мере в том смысле, в котором привыкли к зрению смертные существа, полагавшиеся на преломление света и хрупкую концепцию цвета, которого на самом деле не существовало в природе. В отличие от цвета магии.  
Холодные воды колодца, такого болезненно родного, питали замки его тюрьмы, но это была малая цена за его существование. В отличие от тысячелетий бездействия. Тысячелетий одиночества. Тысячелетий наедине со своими мыслями. И иногда — со словами своих тюремщиков.  
Тогда, в самом начале, пламенеющий праведным гневом и жаждущий справедливого суда, он провоцировал их: кидался оскорблениями, настоящими и фальшивыми заклинаниями, поддевал, как только мог. Но страже запрещалось отвечать. И однажды его слова тоже пересохли, подобно ручью.  
Иногда он разговаривал с ней — и забывал, кем именно была она, луной, богиней или той, кого он знал когда-то и безуспешно пытался забыть. Может, это было не столь важно, потому что в конце концов она — и луна, и богиня, и девушка — отворачивалась от него. Луна шла на убыль. Девушка выбирала его копию — слабую, недостойную, похоронившую свой потенциал. Богиня, возможно, и вовсе не существовала. С богами нынче было сложно: от демонов их отличало не так уж и много всего. Может, именно поэтому он когда-то решил, что неважно, откуда происходит твоя сила, пока она помогает тебе достигать цели. Решил, а потом бился в конвульсиях от скверны, которая пыталась ужиться в нём, подобно паразиту: она лишила его проклятых золотых глаз, из-за которых от него всегда ожидали самого лучшего. Великого. А взамен подарила нечто гораздо большее — свободу выбора.  
Когда он сделал его в первый раз, пытаясь пойти по стопам брата и ожиданию своего народа, оказалось, что выбора не было. Магия приняла его тогда, когда все остальные разочарованно отвернулись. И потому он не смог позволить её источнику исчезнуть. Даже после того, как в Колодец Калдореев пролилась скверна. В конце концов, что есть скверна, как не продолжение света? От огня в огонь. И раз скверна была так далека от арканового порядка, то как могли обе эти крайности уживаться в его ладонях? Не противореча друг другу, не выжигая и не заглушая соседку, а сосуществуя?  
Он опустил руки в умирающий Колодец и спас его древние воды. Опустил по самые локти — и, может, в этом и была его главная ошибка. А вовсе не в том, что он не спросил чужого мнения.

Его не судили. Всё, что происходило там, после Края вечности, сложно было назвать цивилизованным сборищем и тем более цивилизованным решением.  
Он не имел права решать за всех один. Но и они не имели права лишать магов привычного источника силы — каким бы опасным он ни был. Уж им ли не знать, что даже дикий зверь имеет право на жизнь. Уж им ли не знать, что Пылающий Легион обязательно вернётся, вне зависимости от того, будет ли путь их проложен через Колодец или нет.

Иногда он разговаривал с тенью той, которая так и не пришла его навестить, а потом поднимал голову и различал сквозь всполохи магии колодца силуэт своей тюремщицы. Её легко было отличить от всего остальных: лунный свет переплетался в ней с тенями, тяжёлыми и полными невылившейся злобы. Она была воплощением долга и не умела смотреть по сторонам, когда следовало бы это сделать.  
А ещё она ненавидела свою работу, но никогда бы не призналась в этом, потому что ответственность перевешивала в ней всё остальное.  
Иногда Майев Песнь Теней заходила в его клетку — в первый её круг, оставляя между собой и Предателем магические барьеры. Иногда в него забредали несчастные, слонявшиеся в темноте твари. В особо бессмысленные и тёмные дни Иллидан почти физически чувствовал поднимавшийся в своих стражах гнев: тогда они пытались вымещать его друг на друге, а когда это не помогало — на самом Предателе. Не то чтобы он мог дать сдачи. Не то чтобы там, наверху, о нём ещё кто-то помнил. Око луны не заглядывало в пещеры под Хиджалом. И Иллидану было всё равно. Боль походила на голод, а голод — на боль. Настоящим ужасом были растянувшееся в вечности время, которое невозможно было вернуть.

Майев заметила это первой — однажды, после ещё одной просочившейся сквозь решётки тюрьмы вечности. В кожу Иллидана вросла демоническая метка, а в глазницах его плескался демонический огонь, но теперь скверна дала новые ростки. Решила превратить его в то, против чего он сражался бок о бок с братом когда-то давным-давно. Так давно, что Иллидан сомневался порой, а не выдумал ли он всё это — огонь с небес, и почти пьяную от мощи королеву, и подпирающих небо демонов, жаждавших спалить их мир дотла?  
Первыми были рога — огромные и изогнутые, такие непривычные, что голову вечно клонило к земле, а Майев сначала смеялась, а потом хмурилась и мрачнела. И после, когда Иллидан зацокал по своей камере на копытах, мрачнела ещё сильнее.  
Последними были крылья. Последними и самыми болезненными: не только потому, что лезли, как зубы мудрости, хаотично и долго, прорываясь сквозь плоть, как паразиты. Но и потому, что здесь, за решёткой, ими нельзя было воспользоваться.  
Они постоянно задевали прутья, и Иллидану пришлось следить за ними, учиться складывать и убирать как можно дальше.  
Его тюрьма была рассчитала на калдорея, а не на натрезима, но последнего в нём было теперь куда больше.  
— Теперь ты такой же прогнивший снаружи, как и внутри, — бросала ему под ноги Майев. — Но крылышки тебе не помогут, Предатель. Ничто тебе не поможет.

Майев, конечно, не ошибалась. По крайней мере, не совсем.  
Когда Иллидан вдруг оказался вне привычного пейзажа, далеко от капающей воды, алых доспехов стражей и всполохов магии, которую спас, он подумал, что десять тысяч лет заточения всё-таки дали свои плоды, и он сошёл с ума. Вот только с чего представил себя в башне волшебника? Вспомнил собственную молодость, когда наконец-то обнаружил то, к чему у него был талант, и радостно постигал основы колдовства? Но почему люди? Ему не было никакого дела до людей, а людям — насколько он знал — до него. Если про него забыли даже калдореи, то вряд ли о нём помнили бы смертные. Да что там помнили — даже знали. Война Древних была так давно, что её отголоски не звучали в магическом эфире. Даже раны на планете затянулись: война оставила следы только внутри народов, на страницах их памяти, которые сейчас либо рассыпались в пыль, либо были готовы это сделать.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Когда Иллидан попал в башню волшебника во второй раз, он допустил, что это не морок, и попытался выбраться.  
В третий раз он приглядывался, чтобы понять.  
А потом молодой маг упомянул Ксавия, и всё… не то чтобы встало на свои места. Но устремилось туда.  
Ксавий.  
Конечно, Ксавий.  
Иллидан мог бы и не удивляться, в самом деле: с этого мага когда-то всё началось, и он любил злые шутки. Если бы он узнал, что именно его заклятья стало причиной головной боли для его бывшего ученика, он бы смеялся до колик. А потом ещё сильнее, услышав про детали. Шутка ли: Иллидан смог выбраться из тюрьмы, в которой просидел десять тысяч лет, но угодил в ещё одну тюрьму — куда меньше по размерам. Зато с соседом. И с каким соседом…  
На юного волшебника было больно смотреть. В том смысле, что потоки арканы в нём сияли так ярко, что страдало даже демоническое зрение Иллидана. Он не врал, когда сказал, что это нельзя было назвать аурой: волшебник не был окружен арканой, он был ею.  
Едва подняв голову и увидев его, ещё думая о том, что всё происходящее — следствие безумия, Иллидан замер, и в горле у него пересохло. Потоки хиджальского колодца укрепляли его клетку, но не питали его самого, и он давно не видел настолько дикую магию так близко. Казалось — только руку протяни и черпай ладонями. А маг о своей силе, похоже, даже не представлял.  
За десять тысяч лет Иллидан ни разу не припал к источнику магии, кроме своих пересыхающих запасов и той малости, что скапливалась в пещерах под его копытами. Он был словно путник, наткнувшийся на колодец в пустыне. И, кто знает, может, это был его шанс? Если он всё-таки не сошёл с ума. Хотя в этом он уже почти уверился.  
Осталось всего лишь дотянуться до него… Придумать, как миновать разделяющий их барьер, и тогда море арканы вынесет Иллидана на берег свободы.

Вот только… у Иллидана уже был шанс. Он мог схватить мага за руки, когда тот так необдуманно полез за чашкой (чай до сих пор горчил на языке, и это было удивительно приятное ощущение).  
Но он этого не сделал. Почему?  
Потому что отвлёкся? Потому что всё ещё не был до конца уверен, не снится ли ему всё это?  
В любом случае, в следующий раз он не допустит подобной ошибки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...что это, неужели [своего рода] клиффхэнгер?...


	6. Глава пятая, в которой проходит время

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это кайнд оф промежуточная глава (дальше сюжета должно пойти побольше), потому пара заметок: в каноне с Иллиданом в тюрьме никто не разговаривал, потому и ощущения времени не было, здесь всё немножечко иначе, потому он и смог прикинуть. Про орочьи руны он знает из-за того несчастного орка, Броксигара, которого забросило вместе с Ронином и Красом в самую гущу Войны Древних (Иллидану он не особо нравился, но любопытство мага — это любопытство мага, так что).  
>  И про Дереков: Праудмур родился сильно позже Кадгара, понятное дело, но это имя в моих дружеских кругах давно превратилось в мем (спасибо Дереку из «Принцессы-лебедь»), так что я не могла не. C:  
>  Also, кто заметит отсылку к «Гаргульям», тот молодец (на самом деле я даже кроссовернула в артах немного, посмотреть можно тут —  
> https://spaceinthecage.tumblr.com/post/628887642638057472/im-rewatching-gargoyles-so-au-that-nobody-asked  
> и тут — https://spaceinthecage.tumblr.com/post/629766061232947201/lights-off).
> 
> ...у меня также лежит небольшая зарисовка из кадгардановской Гаргульи!АУ, которую я, может быть, принесу и сюда, пока думаю. Писать ещё одну большую фандомную штуку всё равно не потяну.

Для начала Кадгар отыскал на конюшне рогатину, которая подошла бы для того, чтобы двигать по условно чистому полу чашки. Решение было так себе, ведь можно было с лёгкостью стереть пентаграмму, шаркая дном кружки по доскам, и тогда Кадгар решил поступить проще. Он начертил круг, разложил артефакты, налил в кружку побольше горячего чая, а потом вкинул на пентаграмму завершающий штрих — свой носок. Один из тех, которые какими-то чудными тропами остались без пары.  
Ветер, к счастью, кружку не опрокинул, а вот появившийся демон чуть было это не сделал. Кадгар замахал руками, и тот замер. Опустил голову и аккуратно присел, сложив крылья. И тут же схватился за кружку и вдохнул аромат — сегодня это были всё тот же звёздный мох и одна новая травка, которую Кадгар собрал сам. Вопреки ворчаниям Мороуза, он всё-таки выходил из башни чаще, чем раз в неделю, и не преминул это доказать.  
— Ты сказал «верни меня». Куда?  
Демон сделал глоток, вздохнул, недовольно шевельнул крыльями и поставил чашку на пол, у самой границы с кругом. А потом поднялся во весь свой немаленький рост, и Кадгар вдруг почувствовал себя ещё меньше, чем был: как в масштабе Вселенной, так и в масштабе «один человек к одному демону».  
— Стоило бы начать с «доброго…» — демон глянул на загорающиеся за окном звёзды. — «вечера».  
Кадгар хмыкнул. Расшаркиваться перед демоном как-то не хотелось. С другой стороны, они ведь уже разговаривали, и не раз. И разговоры были если не дружелюбными, то уж точно приятными: записей у Кадгара прибавилось.  
— Я подумал, чая будет достаточно для обозначения добрых намерений… — Кадгар поудобнее перехватил посох, который на этот раз решил не выпускать из рук без особой надобности. — Так… всё же, куда?  
Демон вдруг как-то странно шевельнул крыльями — такого Кадгар ещё не видел — и сложил их, практически уложив на плечи и сцепив когти на груди. В процессе выглядело жутко неудобно, а потом как-то… правильно.  
— Ого, вы все так умеете? Немного похоже на летучую мышь… А что..?  
— Я допускаю, что ты в самом деле умудряешься призывать меня… сюда. Где бы это здесь ни было, — демон обвёл низкий потолок взглядом и махнул рукой куда-то в неопределённую сторону.  
— С твоей верхотуры прекрасно видно, что тут у нас за окном, не прикидывайся. Если ты уже бывал в здешних окрестностях, то узнать место не так уж и сложно… и что за «допускаю»? Откуда сомнения? Ты что-то там упоминал про безумие?..  
Демон снова повернулся к окну и какое-то время молчал.  
— Это место слишком напоминает мне руины дома, в который я никогда не вернусь. Я не ведаю, где мы. Знаю только, что далеко оттуда, где мне стоит быть.  
— …то есть я забираю тебя не из будущего?  
Это заставило демона замереть.  
— Будущего? — он вдруг совсем по-человечески потёр пальцами подбородок. — Думаешь, заклинание Ксавия работает правильно?  
Кадгар секунду подумал, а потом подскочил с места, чуть не споткнувшись о посох, и вытащил из горы свитков пару страниц из той самой книги. Тащить её всю казалось не самой блестящей идеей. Хотя всё это вообще не походило на выбор гения, но Кадгар решил больше не отвлекаться: судьба преподнесла ему проблему, и он должен был с ней разобраться. По возможности своими силами.  
— Вот, смотри, — Кадгар попытался развернуть страницы так, чтобы не выронить посох прямиком в проклятую пентаграмму — было бы просто идеально, конечно, судьба бы его наверняка разрешилась за пару секунд. А потом он понял, что сказал и задохнулся своей следующей фразой. — Ох. То есть…  
Демон приподнял уголок рта — словно его забавлял тот факт, что Кадгар переживал, не задел ли он его чувства. Со слепым человеком он бы так и обошёлся, но что сподвигло его сейчас, когда он точно знал, что демон видит, просто как-то… явно не так? Кадгар успокоил себя тем, что действительно не представлял, как там у демона обстоят дело с видимостью чернил в книге. Пусть даже магической. Впрочем, он спокойно видел чайные кружки и чертил руны… хотя последние, конечно, были чисто магическими вещами и наверняка не считались…  
— Я в состоянии это прочесть, — зачем-то успокоил его демон. — Хотя предпочёл бы не видеть этот ужасный почерк…  
Демон покачал головой и скривился — так, что Кадгару стали видны его зубы. Он и раньше, конечно, замечал клыки, они ведь разговаривали, но Кадгар впервые видел их не с самого большого расстояния. Выглядели не слишком острыми, — оно и понятно, иначе демон бы постоянно кровью харкал — но массивными. Достаточно неприятными для того, чтобы Кадгар представил, с какой лёгкостью они могли бы перекусить ему, скажем, руку. Или ещё что-то жизненно важное.  
— Видимо, зря я тогда пожурил тебя за орочьи руны. Лучше с таким примером ты бы начертать не смог.  
Кадгар фыркнул. Больше примеров орочьих рун он не видел и сравнивать ему было не с чем, но у демона опыт в этом деле был явно побольше.  
Демон вдруг нахмурился и жестом указал, чтобы Кадгар придвинулся поближе. Тот начал был наклоняться вперёд, а потом заметил, что основание посоха едва не задело начертанный круг. Конечно, можно было воспользоваться не мелом и не углём, а чем-то более надёжным, но тогда процесс изгнания сильно бы усложнился, а с этим Кадгар проблем не хотел.  
— Могу прочесть вслух, если нужно? — предложил Кадгар, и демон махнул рукой — так резко, что когти со свистом рассекли воздух.  
Кадгар прочистил горло и принялся читать.  
Язык Ксавия походил на любой другой язык магической книги: витиеватый, с приписками про «как я могуч, как великолепны мои деяния» и дремучий. Без всей этой шелухи пара страниц наверняка превратились бы в половину. Кадгар пообещал себе, что в будущем, когда начнёт работу над собственной книгой, не станет подвергать последующие поколения таким испытаниям. Даже если ему очень захочется похвалить себя, он сделает это мысленно и тем удовлетворится. Не стоило отпечатывать свою гордыню в веках.  
Последнее слово прозвенело в тишине комнаты — зажжённые на столе свечи заколыхались от порывов воздуха. Это демон вновь расправил крылья и слегка потянулся, словно у него затекли конечности. Странно было видеть бессмертное существо таким… обычным. Даже с чаем такого эффекта не было, а вот это раздражение и простое «размять бы крылья» — это почти подкупало.  
Кадгар чуть расслабился и опустился для разнообразия на кровать. Он уже знал, что поддержание заклинания съедало немало его сил, так зачем ограничивать себя в комфорте?  
— Так… что думаешь? — Кадгар свалился на кровать и задал вопрос потолку.  
Но демон всё равно ответил:  
— Думаю, что скучаю по подушкам.  
Кадгар повернул голову и прищурился.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Можешь считать это за подсказку.  
Кадгар нашарил правой рукой подушку и почти не глядя пульнул её в сторону демона. Тот поймал её, хотя среагировал не сразу. Не ожидал?  
— Смотри-ка! Я действительно работаю, как проводник! Даже на расстоянии! — Кадгар подскочил с места и полез в тумбочку за чернильницей.  
— Ты не думал попросту зачаровать перо?  
Кадгар обернулся: демон держал подушку на вытянутых руках, словно не особо представлял, что с ней делать. Кадгар некстати вспомнил, что примерно так же отреагировал, когда ему впервые дали подержать на руках крошку Дерека. Дереков на Кул-Тирасе в тот год появилось великое множество — имя пользовалось популярностью. Мода продолжилась и после. И что люди только находили в этом «Дерек»?  
— Можешь хоть сесть на неё, я не против, — протянул Кадгар, сжалившись над чужим недоумением. — Чего-чего, а подушек в башне хоть отбавляй.  
Демон тут же разжал пальцы, и подушка плюхнулась на пол. Кадгар отвернулся, чуть приподняв уголки рта, и продолжил, роясь в тумбочке:  
— Не люблю упрощать и без того простые вещи. К тому же, это… успокаивает. Ага!  
Кадгар победоносно вернулся к краю кровати, подумал и плюхнулся на пол, облокотившись на неё. Открыл записную книжку и дописал принципы работы пентаграммы из будущего. Признаться, над названием стоило ещё подумать.  
Демон словно ждал этого и тоже опустился на несчастную подушку — сразу после того, как Кадгар начал искать нужную страницу.  
— Успокаивает?  
— Ну да, — отозвался Кадгар, не отрываясь от писанины — не то всё забудет! — Любая работа руками, даже такая малость, как макание пера в чернильницу. Уборка, чистка картошки, прополка картошки… Не то чтобы у нас в Тирагарде было много картошки, но к примеру.  
— Ты ведь готовишься стать магом?  
— Я уже маг, — наигранно огрызнулся Кадгар. — В каком-то смысле. Могу ведь залепить огненным шаром при случае.  
— Тогда зачем тратить время на… всё это?  
Кадгар поднял голову.  
Демон выглядел по-настоящему озадаченным.  
И Кадгар набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, потому что иная честность требует больше храбрости, чем та, которой он разбрасывался направо и налево, даже если его не спрашивали.  
— Чтобы не потерять себя, конечно, — это был не ответ, то есть, только часть ответа, и Кадгар отложил книжку и принялся оттирать с пальцев чернильные пятна (собственным плащом, о порче которого вспомнит ещё через мгновение) и подбирать слова. — Магия — это ведь не ответ на все вопросы. Она не может исправить всё на свете.  
На лбу демона пролегла глубокая складка. Похоже, он не понимал. Могли ли демоны вообще такое понять? Некоторые книги в каражанской библиотеке предполагали, что демоном можно не только родиться, но и стать, так что чисто теоретически… К тому же, в этом демоне было слишком много каких-то очень человеческих привычек. Не «человеческих» человеческих, но, скажем… земных. К тому же, ему понравился тирагардский чай.  
Но Кадгар всё равно сменил тему.  
— Так что там с заклинанием Ксавия? Можешь ты быть из будущего?  
Складка на демоническом лбу слегка разгладилась — видимо, ответ на этот вопрос он знал. Или хотя бы начинал понимать.  
— Сомневаюсь.  
— Можем ведь это и проще узнать. Скажем… — Кадгар и предположить не мог, насколько демоны следят за положением вещей в мире смертных, но попытка не пытка. — Знаешь каких-нибудь человеческих королей?  
Демон качнул головой, и тень от его рогов смешно расползлась по стене.  
— Что ж, ладно, — Кадгар с остервенением затёр большой палец, к которому чернила любили приставать с особенным упорством. — Может, тогда талассийских? Чьих угодно?  
— Единственная королева, которую я знал, давно канула в небытие.  
— Всё равно назови, может, сможем хотя бы примерно определить…  
— Азшара.  
Кадгар поперхнулся.  
— Королева… Азшара?  
Демон не стал повторяться — просто кивнул и поводил плечами, словно ему вдруг стало неуютно.  
— Я слышал о ней, и да, в небытие она канула давненько… По отношению к твоему времени — как давно?..  
Кадгар не так много знал о цивилизации калдореев, которая была до того, как они ушли в леса, и с тех пор мало отсвечивали, превратившись в полумифических духов природы. Он был готов поклясться, что однажды видел в здешнем лесу дриаду, но Мороуз бы наверняка знатно над ним посмеялся — а при Медиве о таком и заикаться не стоило.  
Вообще, насколько Кадгар знал, калдореев от высших эльфов, которых он всё-таки видал поболее (хотя тоже по пальцам одной руки пересчитать), отличал цвет кожи и общее телосложение — для леса, а не для городов. Уши у всех были такие, что Кадгару всерьёз было интересно, как там обстоят дела с бегом и болезненными ощущениями, и правда ли это улучшало слух. А ещё…  
И тут Кадгар замер. Прищурился. Окинул взглядом тёмную демоническую кожу и длинные демонические уши…  
— Не знаю, вежливо ли задавать демону подобный вопрос…  
— Мне казалось, вежливость сразу отправилась за дверь. Ещё с чая.  
Демон снова оскалился, а Кадгар замахал рукой. Он почти нащупал что-то важное. Кажется. Ведь так?  
— Тогда без прелюдий, — выдохнул Кадгар и почему-то немного стопорнулся. Наверное, из-за выбора слова. — Можно не родиться демоном, а… стать им?  
Беспокойное движение демонических крыльев было само по себе красноречивым ответом, но Кадгар всё-таки дождался, когда демон процедит:  
— Как видишь.  
Кадгар не стал вскидывать победно кулак — ответ был больше пугающим, чем… требующим празднования собственной смекалки. К тому же, Кадгар ведь вычитал это в книге. В очень сомнительной книге, которой отказывался верить, но всё-таки эта мысль не самозародилась в его голове.  
Демон выглядел несколько взволнованным. Никогда об этом не разговаривал прежде? Да и зачем? Стали бы другие демоны собирать кружки по интересам и рассказывать там о своём первом дне в качестве демона? Делится своими предыдущими жизнями? «Здравствуйте, меня зовут Дерек, и я был обычным рыбаком, пока однажды не…» Кадгара передёрнуло. И зачем он только подумал про Дерека? Теперь образ брата, который обзавёлся парочкой копыт, рогов, крыльев и почему-то хвостом не шёл у него из головы. Это выглядело одновременно комично и жутко страшно. И чем дольше Кадгар об этом думал, тем сильнее у него холодело внутри.  
— Но если… А «знал королеву Азшару» — это «прочёл о ней в старом историческом томике», «слышал от родителей» или…?  
— Она была прекрасной и жестокой и открыла демонам путь в этот мир, — процедил демон, поднявшись с подушки и угрожающе расправив крылья — так, что они снова уткнулись в невидимый барьер.  
Кадгар старался не изображать рыбку и не разевать рот от удивления.  
— Но ты не можешь быть из прошлого, ведь так? Я бы не смог… Я бы…  
Неужели Мороуз, беспокоясь о вмешательстве в прошлое, оказался-таки прав?  
Демон снова опустился на место, сложил ноги и положил ладони на колени. Успокаивался, должно быть.  
— Ксавий не смог бы опозориться настолько сильно, — выдохнул он. — Он был хорошим магом и чувствовал потоки, как никто другой.  
Кадгар всё-таки позволил себе немного приоткрыть рот.  
— Но… этой книжке… Ей… точно сколько-то тысяч лет…  
— Около десяти, — согласился демон.  
— Но… тогда… Сколько тебе…  
Демон не отвечал — наблюдал за тем, как поворачиваются в голове Кадгара метафорические шестерёнки.  
— Достаточно для того, чтобы сойти с ума… — выпалил он, наконец, а демон глянул в окно, затем на пустую кружку, а потом произнёс.  
— Полагаю, одной лекцией я теперь не отделаюсь, но на сегодня стоит закончить.  
Кадгар, внутри которого количество вопросов достигло критической отметки (он не думал даже, что она у него существует, с его-то уровнем любопытства!), смог только безмолвно дотянуться до посоха и так же, не произнеся не слова, нарушить целостность пентаграммы.  
Демон, который был старше, чем башня, в которой стоял Кадгар, исчез. А Кадгар остался.  
Ему нужно было успеть ещё кое-что записать.

***

Встречи с демоном как-то незаметно стали для Кадгара рутиной.  
Отлепить себя от книжки, лицом в которую уснул накануне, сполоснуться в том магическом фонтане, который пока на тебя не обижен, позавтракать с ещё немного сонным и потому не таким опасным Мороузом, сгонять на конюшню, разобрать несколько полок с древними фолиантами, поупражняться в магии, взбеситься и выбросить посох из окна, спуститься за посохом, потому что новый ему никто не выдаст, подняться в свою комнату, обновить руны и круг, зажечь свечи, произнести привычные слова, поспорить с демоном о природе магии, пожаловаться на посох, поспорить уже о нём, стереть круг, уснуть лицом в книжку… Бывали, конечно, дни, когда Кадгар засыпал, так и не доходя до магического круга. Иногда возвращался Медив, и тогда вся башня вставала на уши, и распорядок дня менялся. Если Хранитель вспоминал о том неслыханном факте, что у него есть ученик, то Кадгар получал пару наглядных уроков по упорядоченной аркане и выговор за то, что библиотека всё ещё в хаосе. Кадгар не разменивался на отговорки: жадно впитывал любые крохи знаний, которыми разбрасывался Медив, и уносился практиковаться, снова и снова, пока новые заклинания не начинали отскакивать от зубов и искрить на пальцах.  
О калдореях библиотека сообщала ему неохотно: туманные записи об Азшаре всегда граничили со спекуляциями о демонах, современники писали в основном о случайных встречах в лесу и «коренастых, прекрасных и таинственных духах леса». Демону в пентаграмме такая характеристика не особо подходила. Было в нём что-то дикое, с этим не поспоришь, но демоническая природа объясняла это куда лучше. На самом деле единственным, что отличало его от демонов в каждой книжке по демонологии, были глаза. Кадгар подумал, что, может, увидь он их, ему бы это помогло. Или наоборот. В одной из книг, попавшей в Каражан с Расколотых Островов — не иначе, каким-то чудом — попадались легенды о созданиях, которые превращали взглядом в камень. Кадгару не хотелось проверять, можно ли было причислить к ним его нового знакомого.  
Он говорил о прошлом неохотно, хотя о настоящем отказывался говорить вообще — если его настоящее и настоящее Кадгара, конечно, было одним и тем же временем. Кадгар всё ещё не был до конца в этом уверен. «Десять тысяч лет» казалось ему не просто вечностью, а чем-то почти несуществующим: когда тебе семнадцать, сложно смириться с цифрами даже больше тридцати, что тут скажешь о тысячах. Эльфы были бессмертными, и демон охотно объяснил, что это бессмертие сыграло с ними злую шутку. Вечность приносила не столько мудрость, сколько страдания. Кадгар, который не мог вообразить себя старым и полным сожалений без дрожи, допускал, что так оно вполне и могло быть. Те из эльфов, которых он встречал лично, казались вполне нормальными. Впрочем, люди успевали нагулять себе за десятки лет множество фобий. Страшно предположить, как с таким справляются условно бессмертные расы.  
Демон неохотно говорил о себе, но охотно говорил о магии, а Кадгар порой не успевал записывать. Чёртово заклинание всё ещё выпивало из него все силы, стоило им засидеться, и демон взял за правило напоминать ему об этом. С одной стороны, это было логично: похоже, демон был совсем не против ночных визитов. Стало быть, Кадгар вытаскивал его из мест, которые тот покидал без особых сожалений. С другой стороны, мягкое «Тебе пора спать» звучало почти трогательно и напоминало Кадгару о родной деревне. Он никогда в жизни бы не подумал, что первый встреченный им демон будет напоминать ему о доме, да ещё и в положительном ключе.  
Пару раз он отключался, не успевая стереть круг призыва, и демон никогда не тревожил его, а терпеливо ждал, пока тот сам не выплывет из перезагрузочного сна. Однажды Кадгар разлепил веки и услышал, как демон тихонько напевает под нос какую-то мелодию. Что-то древнее, вероятно, десятитысячелетнее, раздавалось в комнате Кадгара, и это тоже было похоже на волшебство. Он умудрялся успешно притворяться спящим ещё пару минут, а потом завалился на бок и свалился прямиком на чайник. Хорошо, что на грохот не прибежал Мороуз, иначе Кадгару бы пришлось много объяснять. И, вероятно, паковать вещички.  
Демон всё ещё неодобрительно косился на посох, но не задавал лишних вопросов про учителя Кадгара. А тот решил, что не стоит демону знать о том, что он обретается под крышей Хранителя. Казалось, это могло привести к беде куда большей, чем простой переезд.  
Кадгар пытался ненавязчиво поспрашивать у Медива про ночных эльфов и видения будущего: не подряд, конечно, а в ворохе кучи других, куда менее волновавших его вещей. Тот в привычной ему манере ответил общими фразами и выудил с неразобранных пока полок томики, которые могли бы помочь Кадгару. Любопытство последнего стало привычным, и ничего подозрительного в этих вопросах всё равно не было. Ведь так?  
Напоследок Медив, правда, сделал то, чего дождаться от него было крайне сложно: предостерёг ученика от будущего. Сказал, что время похоже на реку (песочную, уточнили бы Бронзовые Крылья), и тебя может прибить к разным берегам, а вероятности так и останутся зыбкими. Ясновидение потому и оставалось прерогативой гадалок на ярмарках: они интерпретировали то, что видели, засунув голову в чужую реку, как то было выгодно платившему деньги. И потому почти всегда ошибались.  
Может, заклинание Ксавия тоже ошибалось? Может, в будущем Кадгара не было места вообще никаким демонам, а этот оказался здесь волей случая? С тем же успехом это могло быть плохим знамением: демон мог означать конец света, как в общем смысле, так и в очень частном. Кадгар листал очередную книгу про калдореев — на этот раз иллюстрированную, правда, самих эльфов в ней было поменьше, зато демонов хоть отбавляй, — и попытался представить, что демон, который не мог скрывать свои крылатые эмоции, однажды станет его противником. Может, самым последним. От этой мысли неуютно переворачивались внутренности, и Кадгар в самом деле чуть не выбежал в кухню, к спасительному ведру — или хотя к окну, хотя последнее было рискованно. Мороуз за такое по голове бы не погладил.  
Кадгар замечал, как демон пытался заманить его в круг — не то чтобы очень ловко. Если все демоны были настолько неуклюжими в своих попытках поработить человечество, то неудивительно, что королевства процветали. Кадгар усмехнулся про себя и представил, как демон кривится от такого наблюдения — показывает зубы, как загнанный в угол зверёк, и умудряется закатывать скрытые повязкой глаза так, что это становится очевидно.  
К тому же, у него ведь был шанс, тогда, в самом начале, когда Кадгар устроил эксперимент с кружкой и полез внутрь пентаграммы сам. Почему промедлил? Ещё не до конца понял, что всё происходящее действительно происходит? И что вообще должно было случиться с демоном, чтобы заставить его поверить в собственное безумие?  
Кадгар наткнулся на описание какого-то придворного мага: мог ли тот быть демоном, который мурлыкает себе под нос песенки, пьёт горький чай и рассказывает об аркане такое, о чём не прочтёшь в книжках? По описанию он походил на кирин-торского архимага, каким его всегда представлял Кадгар, и от этого было как-то неуютно.  
При следующей встрече Кадгар покрепче ухватился за посох и спросил сразу же, подняв голову так, чтобы смотреть демону в лицо:  
— Тебя ведь не Ксавием зовут?  
Демону не нужно было отвечать: крылья его затряслись от сдерживаемого смеха.  
Кадгар облегчённо выдохнул.  
— А то было бы неловко, знаешь ли, все эти кривые руны, неработающие как надо заклятья, разговоры о себе в третьем лице…  
— Зачем тебе вообще сдалось моё имя, маг? — рокот смеха умер где-то под зелёными татуировками на груди. — Оно ничего не изменит.  
Кадгар открыл рот, чтобы возразить: имя позволило бы Кадгару не называть демона «демоном». Но вместо этого выпалил другое:  
— Имя за имя?  
И приподнял брови, мягко улыбнувшись.  
Кадгар был почти уверен, что демон согласится. Почти. Но тот фыркнул и отвернулся, а потом попросил вернуть его на место. Как вещь на полке.  
Ученик величайшего волшебника современника вздохнул и стёр пентаграмму ногой. Что ж, придворного калдорейского мага Ксавия можно было вычеркнуть.  
Только много позже, заглянув-таки в пару учебников по демонологии, он понял, как прозвучал его вопрос. Ведь знание демонического имени могло помочь чернокнижнику с его главной задачей: подчинением демона собственной воле.  
Может, будущее таким хитрым способом намекало на то, что Кадгару следует сменить род деятельности?  
Он не мог представить себя тем, кто раздавал бы налево и направо приказы существам, скованным его магией… и тем более, если этим существом был бы демон, знававший королеву Азшару. Хотя, вспоминая весь демонический арсенал, который тот выдал, пытаясь выйти из круга, он оказался бы неплохим подспорьем на поле битвы. Не то чтобы Кадгар рвался попасть на такое, но мир был довольно непредсказуемым. И, похоже, планировал оставаться таким и в будущем.


	7. Глава шестая, в которой нет места чаю

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я вернулась! Седьмая глава тоже почти готова, так что, надеюсь, отныне буду укладываться в своё расписание.  
> Побегав по Тирагарду ещё немного, я примерно определилась, где могла бы приткнуться родная деревенька Кадгара (хотя за все эти годы от неё уже мало что осталось). В пути придумала ещё одну АУ. Потому что, видимо, мне их, блин, не хватает.  
> И что ж, кажется, у нас появилась ДРАМА. И ещё чуть больше неловкости. *бросает в воздух конфетти*
> 
> ЗЫ: предупреждение про алкоголь, который не решит всех ваших проблем, так что не повторяйте за всякими отчаянными только что ставшими совершеннолетними магами.  
> ЗЫ2: забавно, но про то, что Кадгар канонично неплохо колдует под мухой, я узнала, когда буквально дописывала последние абзацы этой главы.   
> ЗЫ3: this chapter was a bitch to write.

Дни рождения на тирагардских берегах отмечали с завидным непостоянством. Не потому, что это могло прогневать погодных элементалей или ещё что-то в таком духе: в темпе нелёгкой островной жизни для подобных вещей не хватало не только средств, но и времени. Кадгар так часто слышал о правильном использовании последнего, что эта мысль вросла в него стальным стержнем и выкорчевать её было сложно. Может, именно из-за неё он постоянно задавал столько вопросов — ведь кто знает, когда тебе удастся сделать это в следующий раз?  
Он помнил день, когда родилась Мартиша: он был ветреным и во всех отношениях неприятным. Море разразилось грозой, и немало лодок разбилось о скалы. Семейная лодка вернулась, но лишь на утро, когда небо прояснилось, и чаек перестало уносить солёными порывами. Мартиша и сама походила на бурю: оставляла после себя хаос, но в иные дни и с нужным подходом становилась спокойной, как центр шторма. Исходя из такой логики, Кадгару следовало бы родиться в один из более спокойных деньков — не со штилем, конечно, потому что любой рождённый в штиле был дурным предзнаменованием. Но его мать ничего не помнила про погоду, потому что рожала не дома, а где именно — не особо распространялась. Наверняка в таком месте, где могла бы вдохновиться и наречь сына дворфийским словом. Сёстры Кадгара были уверены, что мать родила его в шахте, — это объясняло дворфов лучше всего. Какое-то время они звали его «самородком», но отнюдь не в лестном смысле.  
Он не был старшим и не был самым младшим, а был чем-то посередине, ещё одним ртом, из которого сыпалось слишком много вопросов, ещё одним мальчишкой, от которого было чересчур много проблем. И дело было даже не в аркане, которая порой шутила над самим Кадгаром и его окружением шутки. А в том, что, где бы Кадгар ни родился на самом деле, на его родных берегах определённо был штиль.  
Каждый его день рождения превращался в ещё один Ужасный День, когда неприятности сыпались на всех вокруг него и безо всякой магии. Хотя в детстве мать его была уверена, что ребёнка прокляли, потому увешивала его оберегами и отправляла к ведьме, которая ещё хуже вряд ли могла сделать. Кадгар взял за привычку просыпаться засветло и отмечать свой день подальше ото всех, чтобы минимизировать ущерб. Не то чтобы это помогало, но он хотя бы пытался.

За уборкой библиотеки (которая, кажется, с каждым проведённым в ней часом становилась только больше), беготней по поручениям Мороуза (и от него), редкими уроками Медива и полночными беседами с демоном (найди, как говорится, лишнее) Кадгар не заметил, как пролетело недолгое лето, и деревья за окнами, далеко внизу, покрылись золотом и багрянцем. Осенние шторма, как и осенние штили, были самыми худшими, — конечно, самому Кадгару суждено было родиться в глубоком октябре, ближе ко времени, когда тайная завеса мира истончалась и грозилась вот-вот прорваться.  
Зачастили дожди, и Мороуз ходил озлобленным и несчастным — гораздо более озлобленным и несчастным, чем обычно. Кони в конюшнях недовольно хлестали всех мимопроходящих сочащимися небесной водой хвостами, собаки оставляли на полу грязные следы. Сам Кадгар взял за привычку левитировать над коврами, хотя это мало помогало: местная грязь не особо прикипала к сапогам и радостно шлёпалась вниз при каждом удобном случае. После частых встреч и без того мёрзнувших рук с холодной мыльной водой и грубыми тряпками Кадгар начал подумывать о том, чтобы выведать у демона какое-нибудь полезное заклинание — должны же были они как-то поддерживать чистоту в огромном королевском дворце?  
А потом пришло письмо.

Если бы окружающий мир был чуточку лучше настроен к происходившему в жизни Кадгара, небо разверзлось бы ливнем, да таким, что затопило бы винные подвалы Каражана и часовенку за холмом. Но письмо пришло в самый обычный осенний день, обманчиво тёплый и яркий, как с картинки. Оно застало Кадгара врасплох: не только потому, что Мороуз вручил ему его лично и с каким-то странным выражением лица, почти как тогда, когда осведомлялся о магическом переутомлении; но и потому, что ему почти не приходило писем. Добраться с далёких берегов Тирагарда до срединных земель Восточных королевств для корреспонденции было бы не так сложно, если бы для того использовали воздушные пути, но никто не собирался тратиться на рискованное предприятие и обучать почтовых грифонов. Внутри кул-тирасовских островов люди пользовались старым добрым «слышал, ты на выходных повезёшь тыквы в город на продажу? захвати посылочку для племянничка». Или альбатросами. Но последние были чудовищами особого толка, и выучить такого относить что-то кроме куска бумаги дальше рыбного рынка было задачкой не из лёгких. Для писем Кадгара единственным путём оставался морской. И, может быть, магический, если бы под островами была налажена система силовых линий. В любом случае, он получал посылки с родины несколько раз в год, но ни одну из них не посылала его семья: все были торговыми, из Боралуса, с вещами, по которым он по странным стечениям обстоятельств скучал. Вроде того же сушёного звёздного мха. Весточку от семьи Кадгар в последний раз получал от одной из своих старших сестёр, которая умудрилась переехать на западное побережье, подальше от железной руки матери и чересчур солёных берегов. Она вышла замуж за фермера, который разводил свиней, и почти никак не был связан с морем. Естественно, мать этот союз не то чтобы одобрила.  
В новом письме, написанным бисерным, едва разборчивым почерком, она не преминула об этом напомнить. И не только об этом.  
Кадгар читал, и внутри него что-то обрывалось. Холодело. Съёживалось и превращалось в того мелкого пацана, который когда-то заблудился в тумане. И, может, так и не выбрался из него до сих пор.  
Деревня фермера исчезла с лица земли. В одночасье. Дома и животные остались, как зловещее напоминание о том, что когда-то здесь было что-то большое. А люди исчезли. Все, от малого до великого, включая, конечно, его старшую сестру.  
Ведьмы, писала его мать. Ведьмы, твой род, твоё проклятье, твои магические штуки. Твои слова поддержки: осталась бы с морем, ничего бы не случилось. Несправедливые обвинения, подпитанные материнским горем, но от того не менее болезненные.  
Боралус прислал охотников. Ведьму нашли. И ты знаешь, что делают с теми, кто не хранит ветра в бутылках, не заклинает раковинами паруса и не укрепляет стены столицы магическим словом. С теми, кто решил, что магия — для себя, и только. С теми, кто отказывается от великого пути. Ведьма вернула тех, кто пропал, но что пришлось пережить им. Твоя сестра, Кадгар, вернулась тенью самой себя. А вот если бы ты был здесь…  
Братство Штормов, писала его мать. Братство Штормов забрало Мартишу весной. И к ней никого не пускают.  
Они поют там, за своими каменными стенами, гимны глубинам и морю, и это хорошо, и это правильно. Но почему они должны были забирать именно её?  
Она охотно пошла, Кадгар, потому что помнила, каково это: заблудиться в тумане. А ещё — каково смотреть на брата, которому подвластно что-то неведомое, что-то большее, чем она сама. Как не пойти после такого? Через сколько лет она сможет выйти за кованые ворота и поприветствовать свою семью?  
Письмо не желало заканчиваться. Кадгар не желал его дочитывать, но упрямо не выпускал из рук, даже когда они начали дрожать.  
Мог ли он что-то исправить? Изменить, даже если бы был дома?  
Конечно, нет. Но будет ли он думать теперь об этом бессонными ночами, ворочаясь под одеялами, которые помнили предыдущих учеников, и молясь, чтобы поскорее наступило утро?  
Почти наверняка.

***

Пентаграмму и все необходимые для неё элементы Кадгар рисовал и доставал уже почти не глядя: руки привыкли к чертежу, артефакты всегда оказывались поблизости и в нужном количестве. Равно как и чай, который Кадгар взял за привычку всегда ставить в круг до чтения заклинания. Но сегодня ему было не до чая. Сегодня ему предстояло задать ещё несколько важных вопросов, которых он никогда ещё не удосуживался задавать демону прежде. Хотя бы потому, что не врал Мороузу: он никогда даже и помыслить не мог об использовании аркановой мощи в настолько эгоистичных целях, которые могли бы неважно сказаться на всей окружающей реальности. Впрочем, может, все его ночные рандеву тоже подходили под это определение.  
Демон явился сразу же, но на этот раз с большим количеством спецэффектов: в середине пентаграммы поднялось зелёное пламя, лизнуло окружающую тьму и исторгло из себя рогатую и крылатую безымянную махину. Кадгар помахал ему рукой и осклабился.  
— У меня срочный вопрос, — выпалил он и тяжело опустился на каменный пол.  
Демон огляделся, — и было почему, ведь его окружала не привычная обстановка кадгаровой комнаты, а низкие потолки пещеры и утопающие в темноте деревянные помостки — скрестил руки на груди и произнёс:  
— Ты пьян.  
Это не было вопросом. Впрочем, оно и понятно: они ведь были в одно из винных погребов под Каражаном. И у Кадгара был повод. Даже несколько.  
— Имею право, — ответил он, а потом понял, что пытается защититься, словно его в чём-то обвиняют, и добавил, чуть расслабившись. — У меня день нерожденья.  
— Нерожденья? — демон оценивающе глянул на темневшую у ног Кадгара бутылку, наполовину пустую.  
— Ага, — Кадгар кивнул и чуть не прикусил язык. Может, это всё-таки было плохой идеей — спускаться в подвал, поближе к силовым линиям, и призывать демона, чтобы тот помог ему исправить… всё. — День, в который люди мечтают, чтобы я не появлялся на свет. Отличный праздник.  
Он махнул рукой, которая вдруг начала весить целую тонну, прочитал заклятье Пёрышка и дотянулся до бутылки. В горле совсем пересохло, стоило бы сделать ещё глоток.  
Демон немного вскинул брови, словно удивляясь маговой координации: аркана слушалась его даже пьяного. Заклятье не промазало. Круг призыва не превратился в жалкую пародию на самого себя. И, кажется, даже был начертан лучше, чем обычно…  
— Что за вопрос?  
Кадгар прищурил один глаз и покосился на демона, который расцепил руки и теперь стоял, прижимая крылья к плечам. Сама неуверенность во плоти. Или что там у демонов вместо неё.  
— Мммм? — промычал маг, а потом вспомнил. Срочный вопрос. Вопрос жизни и смерти. — Мне нужно хорошенько переписать прошлое.  
Демон сжал и разжал кулаки. Если бы угол обзора у Кадгара был не такой странный, он бы и не заметил. Впрочем, когда в голове радостно шумело и булькало отсутствие фильтров, он замечал, кажется, вообще всё. Недовольную демоническую мину, например. Что, он всё-таки вытащил его с собрания, на котором рогатые говорили по душам о своих проблемах?  
— Нет, — проговорил демон, и Кадгар невольно задумался, не произнёс ли последнюю мысль вслух. Очень уж ответ подходил.  
— Нет на что? — бутылка приятно холодила пальцы, совсем не как чёртова мыльная вода, и Кадгар вдруг подумал, что было невежливо не предложить гостю выпить. Хотя как вообще алкоголь действовал на демонов? Не будет ли это тем же самым, что плеснуть горючим в костёр?  
— Нет, это не то же самое, что плеснуть алкоголем в огонь, — терпеливо объяснил демон. — Нет, мне не с кем устраивать подобных собраний — и ни один демон не стал бы такие посещать. И нет, мы не будем переписывать прошлое.  
— «Мы», — Кадгар ухватился за хорошие новости, потому что это было единственно правильным решением, как подсказывала ему поющая в венах горючая река. — Это уже хороший знак, это значит, мы заодно! Я и так попытался заглянуть в будущее и выудил оттуда тебя. Занырнём в прошлое, дел на несколько минут. Никто и не заметит.  
Демон нетерпеливо поводил плечами — крылья его угрожающе зашевелились. И Кадгар понял, что он сдерживался. Чтобы не сделать чего?..  
— И не думай, что я не заметил, как ты вечно пытаешься заманить меня в круг, — пробурчал Кадгар и снова приложился к бутылке.  
Вино обожгло гортань, и он закашлялся. Может, стоило всё-таки притормозить.  
— Поможешь мне — и я помогу тебе. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Расскажешь мне всё о сделках с демонами. Я слышал, они когда-то были весьма популярны.  
Кадгар подполз к пентаграмме и сидел теперь на расстоянии вытянутой руки от ближайшего артефакта. Достаточно, чтобы напомнить о близости свободы. Или чего ещё мог желать демон, пойманный в магический круг и помнящий древний конец света, который почти случился?  
Демон так резко обнажил клыки и распахнул крылья, что Кадгар отпрянул назад — и выронил бутылку. Та не разбилась, но покатилась вниз, по пологому полу пещеры, по пути расплёскивая драгоценную жидкость. Кадгар открыл первую попавшуюся, потому что совершенно не разбирался в виноделии (да и в винопитии тоже), но могло статься, что она действительно стоила полкоролевства. Неплохой такой подарок на день рождения.  
— Что случилось, маг?  
И слова эти настолько не вязались с хищной позой, с угрожающе светящимися в темноте татуировками и с почти осязаемой тьмой, которая начала обволакивать демонические крылья, что Кадгар открыл рот, и из него начала литься правда. А когда поток её иссяк, демон поймал взгляд Кадгара — тот ощутил это так же ясно, как туман в своей голове, родственник того самого, в котором он заблудился давным-давно — и сказал, что нельзя исправить то, что уже произошло. Можно только испортить то, что должно было произойти. Оставить в реке Времени такие раны, от которых не оправиться и за тысячу лет. Кинуть в воду камень и беспомощно смотреть, как от него расходятся круги, которые превращаются в цунами, войны, смерть и голод. В разрушение, которое не в силах выдержать ни одни плечи, будь они смертными или бессмертными.  
— Мы не в ответе за то, что делают наши братья, — выдохнул демон в самом конце и опустил когтистую руку, которую успел вытянуть вперёд, словно Кадгар был зверем, и его стоило успокоить.  
Что-то в этом утверждении показалось Кадгару странным. А потом он ввернул:  
— Сёстры.  
Демон чуть повернул голову и почти мазнул рогами по краям своей импровизированной тюрьмы.  
— Но Мартише всего пятнадцать, кто в её возрасте вообще способен?..  
— Сколько было тебе, когда ты решил покинуть свою семью и отправиться в долгое путешествие, не зная, что ждёт тебя в конце?  
Вопрос этот неприятно кольнул.  
— Я знал, что меня ждёт! Ученичество у величайшего волшебника на свете, и…  
—…и вечное копошение среди книг, и ограничение твоей силы, и… — демон театрально развёл крыльями. — демон в подвале, который наверняка ничуть не кажется тебе зловещим.  
Кадгар втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Демон не должен был его вразумлять. Он должен был согласиться, должен был рассказать всё, что ему было известно о временных потоках и отойти в сторонку, надеясь, что юный маг ошибётся, и это сыграет ему только на руку. Он не должен был… Демон не должен был быть голосом разума.  
Может быть, Кадгару не стоило напиваться. И залезать в винный погреб. Пещеру. Что бы это ни было.  
Как не стоило ему и тихо говорить:  
—…меня хотел забрать Кирин-Тор.  
Так тихо, словно он признавался в страшном грехе. Хотя как ещё это назвать теперь, когда то, чего избежал он сам, нависло над его сестрой? Братство Штормов — не Кирин-Тор, далёкий и неизвестный. Но если бы он пошёл с ними, может… может, всю его семью ждала бы другая судьба. Лучшая судьба. И в его собственном будущем не было бы места демонам.  
— Всё могло бы стать ещё хуже, — упрямо отозвался демон.  
Но туман внутри Кадгара не желал пропадать — он жаждал лишь расти и множиться, так, чтобы от самого Кадгара не осталось и следа.  
Может, именно поэтому он сделал опасный шаг. Может, он знал, что ждёт его в следующее мгновение.  
Хватка демона была совсем не такой, какой думалось: Кадгар ждал, что чёрные когти вопьются в кожу, что запахнет палёной плотью, и всё закончится, так и не начавшись. Обещанное будущее, в котором нет ничего, кроме демонов, наступит. Но пальцы демона обхватили запястье так, словно их хозяин знал, насколько оно хрупко. Кадгар чувствовал кожей когти, сухие и тёплые, не норовившие выпустить кровь.  
Демон потянул его вперёд — так, что одной ногой Кадгар пересёк границу круга. Тот впустил его без особых усилий. Без поднявшегося ветра, без всяких цветных искр. Без прогибающегося невидимого барьера.  
Он был так близко, что Кадгар чувствовал его звериное дыхание и странный запах, словно бы свежих сосновых угольев. Это снова напомнило ему о доме. О ночах, когда он собирал руками золу и тащил её вверх, вверх, вверх, на утёсы у залива, где он мог поднимать голову и видеть Вселенную, а Вселенная могла видеть его. И о братьях и сёстрах, которые остались в безопасности, потому что он решил уйти по доброй воле. Которые должны были остаться в безопасности.  
— Дыши, — раздалось откуда-то сверху, и Кадгар только теперь понял, что задержал дыхание. Воздух со свистом вырвался из него вместе с грозившимся утопить туманом. И чем-то ещё, не столько ощутимым, сколько цветным. Сияющим.  
Аркана.  
Его аркана, почти призрачная, почти иллюзорная, теперь казалось ему морем.  
И демон не отпускал его руку, потому что нырял в это море.  
Это не было похоже на то, как его выматывало поддержание пентаграммы. В этом не было магической усталости, после которой хотелось спать несколько дней и не видеть снов. Это было словно…  
Кадгар ясно почувствовал то мгновение, когда демон попытался сломать барьеры.  
Конечно. Почему бы ему не стоило этого делать? Даже после разговора по душам? Даже после того, как Кадгар превратился в туман, и в море, и в качающуюся на её волнах одинокую лодку?  
Ведь он ничего не обещал. Даже своего имени.  
Пламя скверны пополам с аркановой геометрией лизнуло стенки пентаграммы, пальцы демона чуть сильнее сомкнулись на руке Кадгара, и тот начал стремительно трезветь. В его аркановом море пробуждался шторм. Туман исчезал. И чувство давящего обвинения тоже. Исчезало вообще всё, и Кадгар приветствовал это чувство. Разве не небытия он хотел? Разве не того же хотела его семья? Чтобы некоторых вещей просто не существовало?  
Аркана, так похожая на воды у берегов Кул-Тираса, грозилась вскипеть. У Кадгара закружилась голова, но упасть ему не дали. И исчезнуть тоже. Чужие пальцы были якорем, тянувшим его к берегу… или от него?  
Пламя разбилось на тысячи искр. Когти демона ударились о невидимую стену, и в его рыке ярость смешалась с неожиданной болью.  
Кадгар вылетел из круга, еле удержавшись на ногах — демон разжал пальцы, и море, и пламя исчезли, словно всё это магу только показалось.  
— Я мог бы догадаться, — выплюнул демон, и впервые в его голосе Кадгар действительно услышал нечто, похожее на безумие.  
А потом Кадгар сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд, потирая запястье, и задел один из несчастных артефактов. Тот выпал из начертанного круга, и в винном погребе юный маг остался один.


	8. Глава седьмая, в которой заклинание, наконец, срабатывает

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> За неделю-другую до дня рождения я всегда совершенно теряюсь во времени! Была уверена, что сегодня пятница. ==
> 
> Как работает магия в Азерот? КТО ЗНАЕТ, но прописывать вероятности очень занятно. В том числе математические сравнения (я всегда держу в уме ту потрясающую схему всего™, где Скверна перетекает в Свет, а Порядок — во Тьму (вот эту — https://i.imgur.com/0BTBnlY.jpg). Люблю круговороты. Ну и устами великой Урсулы ле Гуин: «Свет — рука левая тьмы, Тьма — рука правая света». К слову, именно этой наконец-таки неоднозначностью меня зацепила линия Иллидана и иже с ним в Легионе. «I AM MY SCARS» и прочее «мир не чёрно-белый». Красота же.)  
> Мы почти подобрались к середине! I am pretty excited.

Утро после было куда хуже, чем могло бы быть, с учётом того, что Кадгара не накрыло похмельем: он протрезвел ещё ночью, когда превращался в солёные волны и аркановый ветер и чувствовал магию Скверны — и другую магию Порядка, не свою, — так близко, как никогда и ничего не хотел бы почувствовать. Глупо было попытаться заглушить вину вином. Ещё глупее было спускаться в подвал, ползать по камням в поисках места, где силовые линии подходили к поверхности опасно близко, и чертить пентаграмму прямо там. Но глупее всего было зайти в демонический круг. Или излить демону свои печали. В кадгаровской системе координат это, пожалуй, было одинаково по-идиотски. Но разве мог кто-то из них предположить, что заклинание Ксавия окажется настолько продуманным и удержит демона внутри даже с проводником? Хотя это оставалось открытым вопросом, ведь оно изначально сработало совсем не так, как должно было («Скорее всего, Кадгар, ведь ты всё ещё не знаешь наверняка»).  
И уж тем более Кадгар не мог и подумать, что демон сам станет голосом разума, который Кадгар так старательно заглушал каким-то дорогущим сортом вина (на вкус как и всё остальное, жгуче и кисло, Мороуза бы наверняка удар хватил, услышь он подобную ересь).  
Конечно, демон зачерпнул изрядно чужой магии и попытался разрушить пентаграмму — что планировал уже давно, судя по его неуклюжим попыткам застать Кадгара врасплох. Но даже несмотря на то, что у него не получилось, он мог бы пойти до конца. Высушить кадгарову магию, излить со злости всю застоявшуюся аркану в стены заклинания, проклясть Ксавия и всё его наследие до самого последнего колена… Может, он давно предполагал, что у него ничего не получится. Может, с самого начала был уверен, что магия Кадгара недостаточно сильна. Может, понял где-то в процессе, что выпивать Кадгара — значит, больше никогда не появляться в Каражане даже в пределах магического круга. Но демон был аккуратен с того самого момента, как Кадгар сделал шаг за черту. И даже до того — когда говорил про реки Времени, про вину и про семью так, словно понимал.  
Кадгар чуть не рассмеялся и тут же об этом пожалел: пусть обычного похмелья у него не было, но магическое никуда не делось. После преогромного стресса туман в голове превратился в клочки ваты, а аркана немного жгла изнутри, словно ещё не оправилась от соприкосновения со Скверной и той, второй волной магии, непривычной, но не чуждой. Или словно… пыталась сохранить это ощущение подольше?  
Демон действительно его понимал. Даже с учётом того, что ему было десять тысяч лет, когда-то давным-давно он не был демоном. И у него тоже были те, небезразличные ему, которые могли ударить по нему больнее всего, потому что были слишком близко.  
Остаток утра Кадгар провёл в гнезде из одеял, жалея себя и стараясь не думать о будущем. Вообще. Даже о таком недалёком, в котором ему рано или поздно пришлось бы спускаться на кухню и заполнить чем-нибудь свой ноющий желудок.

И все следующие дни у него это даже почти получалось — игнорировать.  
Кадгар не думал о пентаграмме. Нет, сэр.  
Хотя иногда она снилась ему. Сияла перед внутренним взором, стоило только закрыть глаза. Он бездумно чертил её пальцам по переплётам книг в библиотеке, когда зачитывался очередным любопытным пассажем, или по столешнице, когда подвешивал над огнём чайник.  
Магия его всё ещё вела себя странно: была такой колкой, словно одно неосторожное движение — и лишишься пальцев. Абсолютно обманчивое впечатление, потому что однажды Кадгар опрокинул чернильницу и остановил её слишком резко: аркана разрезала воздух, словно нож масло, но — никакого дискомфорта. Только ощущение неправильности, которое Кадгар никак не мог объяснить до конца. Он знал причину — по крайней мере, догадывался о ней, ничего другого как громом поражающего с ним в последнее время не происходило, — но как именно это манифестировалось, не понимал. Несколько вечеров он провёл, скатывая из чистой энергии арканы небольшие круглые сферки и всматривался в них до тех пор, пока не начинали слезиться глаза, силясь увидеть… хоть что-нибудь. Зелёные отблески пламени Скверны. Злые багровые расколы. Всполохи чужой арканы. Древней. Десятитысячелетней. Что угодно. Но сферы озорно и насмешливо блестели чистейшим и знакомым октарином, и Кадгар так и провалился в сон, пялясь на их стройный ряд на краю кровати.

Ему приснился жар.  
Не опаляющий, как солнце, но греющий, как внутренний огонь. Не испепеляющий дотла, но пылающий, как иные метафоры.  
Кадгар расстегнул фибулу на плаще и заметил след копыта на его краю. Он ведь всегда оставлял этот плащ в груде вещей рядом с тем местом, где рисовал пентаграмму? Зачем вдруг надел?  
Рубашка липла к телу, и он привычно вскинул руку, чтобы призвать лёгкий ветерок. Или немного освежающего льда. Но ничего не произошло.  
Ветер не отозвался. Лёд не заколол привычно пальцы.  
Кадгар уставился на них и вдруг понял, что это была не его рука. Не могла быть его рука, потому она была испещрена незнакомыми шрамами, но хуже всего — морщинами. Мелкой сетью борозд… не от них ли дрожали руки? Не потому ли ломило кости?  
Кадгар поднял взгляд и почувствовал, как подкатывает к горлу тошнота.  
Над его головой разверзлась бездна: в ней сияли два тусклых разноцветных солнца и вихрились потоки энергии. Это было чужое небо. И чужой жар. И чужая земля под ногами.  
Но Кадгар почему-то был совершенно точно уверен, что покрытые морщинами пальцы и плавящееся от жары тело, в котором не было ни капли магии, было его собственным.  
Земля под чернильными небесами была рыжей, и вдали, на горизонте, возвышались громадные статуи: их каменные лица закрывали каменные капюшоны. И в то мгновение, когда Кадгар понял, что перед ним стоял гигантский потухший портал, сон переменился.

Кадгар стоял в гуще битвы.  
Со вскинутым посохом — руки поднимались с трудом, сухие и старческие, но об этом стоило беспокоиться потом — он призывал на помощь аркановые щиты, и те отзывались с натугой, словно сопротивляясь, но прикрывали отступающих солдат. Море сине-серебряного схлёстывалось с морем красно-зелёным, и Кадгар с удивлением понял, что никогда прежде не видел бежавших от знакомых штормградских знамён. Они были огромными и мощными, подобно уменьшенным копиям горных великанов. И свирепыми, судя по разносящимся из клыкастых пастей крикам и сверкающим на солнце лезвиям топоров.  
Через мгновение его накрыло клубами дыма и пыли, и Кадгар закашлялся — и нащупал рукой бороду. Седую, в тон старческим пальцам, и незнакомым шрамам, и аркане, которая отказывалась ему повиноваться, но была такой мощной, какой Кадгар не чувствовал её никогда.  
В глазах защипало от дыма, и Кадгар моргнул.  
И сон переменился вновь.

Небо было знакомым, но затянутым тяжёлыми свинцовыми тучами: Кадгар обнаружил себя выглядывающим из палатки, тяжёлая ткань которой падала на его плечи.  
В груди что-то давило, что-то совсем непохожее на магию, и Кадгару понадобилось время, чтобы понять — это была тревога.  
За тучами что-то громыхнуло, и серые края осветила зелёная вспышка.  
Его схватили чуть пониже груди и потянули назад, внутрь палатки, а потом жар, совсем непохожий на тот, что мучал его в рыжей пустыне под чужим небом, заменил собой тревогу, и что-то коснулось его шеи.  
Это был язык. Шершавый, горячий и длинный.  
Кадгар охнул и проснулся.  
В груди бешено билось что-то, совершенно не похожее на сердце — скорее, на целый оркестр с цимбалами, тауреновскими племенными барабанами и огромным колоколом откуда-нибудь из Лордерона. Волосы прилипли ко лбу и шее. Но хуже всего было не застрявший в горле неуютный ком. И не фантомные ощущения чужих прикосновений.  
Хуже всего были октариновые искры, медленно потухающие во тьме комнаты.  
Кадгар не колдовал во сне с тех пор, как однажды в детстве, не просыпаясь, добрался до утёса у моря и чуть не сиганул вниз. К счастью, за ним увязался один из его братьев, и катастрофы удалось избежать. Прогулки во сне удалось пресечь с помощью пары амулетов и ведовского заговора на кости. Со вспышками магии было сложнее, но местная знахарка, увешанная осьминогами и остатками черепашьих панцирей, научила Кадгара и какому-никакому контролю. И он прекрасно справлялся с дикими остатками магии почти до восемнадцати лет. А потом случилось… всё вот это.  
Конечно, в башне величайшего волшебника современности колдовать во сне было не так уж и страшно. Медив всегда мог решить, что ученик с таким слабым самоконтролем ему совершенно не сдался. С другой стороны, это ведь могло его и впечатлить. Наверное.  
Но если так пойдёт и дальше, Кадгар может сотворить что-то непоправимое. Идти на поводу своих снов — не самый лучший путь на свете. Особенно снов, в котором тебе, кажется, открылось будущее.  
Кадгар опустил голову и сосредоточился на своём дыхании: искры вскоре погасли, но руки его продолжали дрожать. Да и более выделяющиеся последствия сна тоже не спешили исчезать.  
Он закрыл глаза, и в его голове промелькнули тёмные когти, сияющая зелень и перекатывающиеся под тёмной кожей мышцы. Кадгар тут же разлепил веки. Плохая была идея. Просто ужасная — глотнуть горячительного, чтобы оно вылилось какими-то жалкими признаниями и солёной водой, и туманом, и говорить с демоном о прошлом, и тем более делать этот шаг вперёд, внутрь круга, как последний дурак. Похоже, заклинанию Ксавия не хватало именно этого, и теперь оно изливало на Кадгара будущее, которое тот не хотел видеть.  
Он так и замер, опустив одну ногу на пол, когда эта мысль пронзила его, подобно молнии.  
Кадгар не хотел видеть будущее. Будущее должно было произойти в том порядке, в котором ему заблагорассудится. И не то чтобы Кадгар любил сюрпризы, но с песками времени нельзя было шутить. Даже Бронзовому Крылу.  
Пророческие сны вели себя как и все остальные: ещё секунду назад Кадгар отчётливо помнил каждую секунду, но теперь образы ускользали, оставляя после себя смазанные картинки и ощущения.  
Армия. Старик. Пустота внутри — вместо магии. Небеса, бушующие зелёным огнём. И прикосновение к шее, там, где заканчивалась линия роста волос…  
С этим нужно было что-то делать. Как можно скорее.  
И Кадгар понял, что делает, только тогда, когда заканчивал чертить на полу орочьи руны.

Пентаграмма привычно вспыхнула аркановой мощью, и Кадгара чуть повело: он не подраcсчитал, что всё ещё был уставшим. Проклятое заклятье Ксавия наверняка тянуло магию и во сне тоже. Отсюда и вспышки волшебного сомнамбулизма.  
Слова скатывались с языка почти рыком, и Кадгару пришлось опереться ладонями об пол, чтобы не свалиться даже из сидячего положения.  
Он на мгновение зажмурился, подождал, когда голова перестанет кружиться, а в ушах растает звон, и поднял взгляд.

Что-то было не так.  
Что-то кроме того, что демон не проронил ни слова и очевидно преклонил колени, закрываясь крыльями, одно из которых снова ударило в невидимый барьер и неуклюже распласталось по нему — так неестественно, что казалось, будто оно сломано.  
Кадгар осторожно поднялся, стараясь не делать резких движений. Ноги, к счастью, всё ещё его держали. О посохе он и не вспомнил, — прочёл заклинание так, безо всякого проводника — а тот бы неплохо ему сейчас подсобил.  
— Эй? — прохрипел Кадгар.  
По комнате разлилось тяжёлое демоническое дыхание, — в такт движениям одного из крыльев — и Кадгар инстинктивно вытянул вперёд руки, словно ему предстояло иметь дело с загнанным животным.  
Он метнул взгляд в сторону посоха, но решил не нырять за ним к стенке. Что-то клацнуло о доски.  
— Чт…  
Кадгар успел только открыть рот и тут же с ужасом выдохнул: обе демонические руки тяжело опустились на пол, — значит, клацали когти — а следом на меловые узоры, артефакты и кадгаровский плаз хлынула кровь.  
Хлынула разом, словно кто-то выдернул из раны меч, который, как все знают, не стоило трогать. Должно быть, демон зажимал рану рукой, а потом…  
Кадгар оказался в кругу так быстро, словно всё ещё был в подвале, и голову туманили вино и вина. Кровь была красной, тёплой и липкой, и её было слишком много, и Кадгар одновременно вспоминал все те крохи лечебной магии, о которой с неохотой читал и которую вдалбливала ему в голову деревенская знахарка, и пытался осознать происходящее. Демоническая кровь не должна была быть такой… обычной. Такой человеческой. Она должна была светиться и обжигать, подобно скверне. Должна была разъедать железо. Должна была оставаться внутри тела, не заливать собой весь пентаграммный круг и самого Кадгара в придачу.  
Кажется, он что-то шептал: то ли заклинания, то ли какие-то глупости.  
Тяжесть демона легла на его плечо, а потом тот, наконец, подал голос.  
— Верни… верни… меня…  
Кадгар нервно рассмеялся.  
— Ты бредишь! И теперь уж точно с ума сошёл! Вернуть туда, где вот это… — Кадгар вспомнил правильный порядок слов, прижал ладонь к рассечённой плоти и зашептал заклинания.  
Он никогда не был особенно хорош в лечебной магии. Да и кто был? Эта была прерогатива тех, кто исповедовал Свет. Кто, может быть, даже верил в него.  
Да и не сделал бы Свет в данном случае только хуже?  
Кадгар потянулся к крохам Скверны, которые просто обязаны были остаться в его аркановых запасах, но вновь наткнулся на пустоту.  
— Верни… — горячо рыкнуло куда-то Кадгару в шею. — И выжди… Иначе они… заметят…  
Когтистые пальцы демона с трудом сомкнулись на руке Кадгара — той, которую он не прижимал к ране — и отвели в сторону. Ниже, ниже, ниже… прямо к краю пентаграммы.  
Кадгар не успел её вырвать: его собственные пальцы мазнули по мелу и нарушили целостность круга.  
И остатки демонической крови тут же ринулись за его пределы.


	9. Интерлюдия вторая, в которой мы встречаем стражей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я обошлась с Джеродом Песнь Теней довольно вольно, потому что встречала его только в (своём любимом легионовском куске локации) Бранденсбруке. Извините.  
> В этом фике слишком много сиблингов, но я люблю братско-сестринскую динамику, так что мне, можно сказать, повезло.  
> (Ещё я прочла ту книжку про Иллидана не в кратком пересказе, и теперь мне срочно нужна AU от БК. Хотя кому она не нужна прямо с тех пор, как БК вышел).

Майев Песнь Теней в этой жизни любила лишь две вещи: тот непередаваемый азарт, который захватывал её во время охоты, и своего брата. Джерод какое-то время был капитаном стражи, но после пошёл своей дорогой, которая увела его подальше от сестры. Майев его в этом не винила: жажда самостоятельности жила в каждом из членов их семьи. Может, именно поэтому они не видели друг друга по несколько сотен лет, — и не то чтобы сильно страдали по этому поводу. Им не нужно было видеться каждый день или почаще напоминать о себе (или вообще напоминать), чтобы знать: если нужно, они будут рядом. Майев ведь стала охотиться благодаря Джероду: тот встал между Иллиданом и Колодцем Вечности, и Предатель не стал размениваться на мелочи. В его представлении Джерод Песнь Теней был препятствием на пути к цели, а для Иллидана Ярости Бури цель всегда оправдывала средства. Ранение Джерода заронило в ней семечко злобы, которое за десять тысяч лет проросло и расцвело, упиваясь иллидановым заключением.  
Теперь она думала, что именно Джерод стал причиной того, что она не заметила этого сразу: Предатель что-то замышлял.  
Он и раньше молчал, когда Майев приходила осыпать его очередной порцией оскорблений (чтобы не расслаблялся). Оно и понятно: Предателю было, о чём хорошенько подумать. Он выменял силу на доверие, и это была сомнительная сделка: Майев с удовольствием наблюдала за тем, как он пожинает плоды. Скверна не только лишила его глаз, но и проросла внутри него собственным ростком, чтобы потом раскрываться крыльями, копытами, когтями и клыками. И этими огромными неудобными рогами.  
Конечно, калдорейские друиды носили и не такое, но на Предателе всё это выглядело ужасающе и фантасмагорично. Майев каждый раз еле заметно передёргивало, стоило ей только взглянуть на неровные пласты копыт или выгнутые остовы крыльев, которые походили больше на кошмарный побочный эффект, чем на то, что позволяло исполнить мечту. В конце концов, кто не мечтал о полётах?  
И знание того, что Иллидан Ярость Бури никогда не сможет почувствовать, как ударяется в перепонки его крыльев ветер, наполняло Майев мимолётной радостью.  
Все чувства теперь такими и были: едва касались души, отскакивали от лат, которые Майев снимала только в своей небольшой комнатке тут же, в пещерах под Хиджалом. Остальные стражи выбирались наверх, в леса, которые познали уничтожение и возрождение, к проклятому озеру и жизни, которая возвращалась к корням одного из Мировых Деревьев. Но не Майев. Она предпочитала дышать одним воздухом с Предателем, потому что охотник должен понимать свою добычу. В этом был залог успешной охоты.  
И Майев была бы плохим охотником, если бы думала, что с заточением Иллидана охота завершилась. Она была готова к чему-то ещё с того момента, как по пещерам разнеслись крики перерождающегося на её глазах демона. Метаморфоза была болезненной. И хорошо.  
В последнее время Майев расслабилась. Даже выходила к корням дерева, чтобы повидаться с братом: в один из таких дней Джерод почти смущённо сообщил, что женился, а Майев постаралась ободряюще улыбнуться. Она была рада за брата, в самом деле, но семья для любого стража (пусть даже бывшего) была слабостью. Там, под светом полной луны, она была и тогда, когда один из взъерошенных буревестников упал с неба, сыпая перьями, превратился в калдорея в алых одеяниях стража и взволнованно доложил о том, что Предатель исчез.

***

На вкус маг был даже лучше, чем Иллидан представлял (не то чтобы он так часто это делал). Аркана в нём была не колодцем, она была морем, бушующим и таким глубоким, что могла бы утопить в себе целую демоническую армию. Иллидан даже сомневался, что преувеличивал, хотя с непривычки это было бы вполне закономерной реакцией. Он мог бы черпать из этого моря до тех пор, пока не устанут руки, — не замечая, что медленно тонет. Он был бы и рад утонуть.  
Когда Иллидану представился случай — совершенно нелепый, в винном погребе, над одной из силовых линий, вкус которой медью оседал на клыках, — он его не упустил. Вино сделало мага глупым, и он сам занёс ногу — Иллидану даже не нужно было ничего делать. Только коснуться, наконец, так давно дразнящего его источника магии, и расколоть заклятие Ксавия. Стоило пальцам сомкнуться на тонком запястье, и аркана хлынула за барьер так рьяно, словно где-то прорвало дамбу. Иллидан почти не заметил укол вины, когда жадно потянул чужую магию: цель для него всегда оправдывала средства. Так почему ученик какого-то людского волшебника — пусть даже он был неуёмно любознательным, подавал демонам чай и иногда выдавал что-то не по годам мудрое — должен был быть исключением?  
Иллидан врезался в барьер, сдобренный орочьей магией, и дурацкими артефактами, и частью жизни самого человека, и начал давить. Сначала почти изящно, а потом тараном, пьянея от мощи, которая не желала заканчиваться. А может и не могла.  
Он продумал геометрию давным-давно, завязал все узелки, усилил Скверной, вплёл в удар все свои знания — и потоки арканы, его скудные запасы и бесконечные волны мага, вскипели, сдобренные Скверной… а потом рассыпались искрами.  
Их развело прибоем, отдачей, как ни назови: мага вытолкнуло из круга, и Иллидан отпустил его. Не раздумывая. Он в одно мгновение понял то, о чём думал в минуты слабости, когда строил планы своего свободного будущего: хиджальская тюрьма не могла его отпустить. Даже появляясь в круге, он всё ещё оставался скованным водами озера, в который заглядывало око Элуны. Даже если бы он смог выпить весь аркановый океан, которым был этот несчастный мальчишка, Иллидан не разбил бы оков.

Неудивительно, что после винного погреба его не призывали. Время снова превратилось в кашу. В темноту, сырость пещер, запах плесени, насмешки Стражей и случайные с ними стычки.  
Иллидану оставалось только вспоминать: ощущение деревянных досок под чувствительными частями копыт, вкус мха на языке и море вопросов.  
Море, хм. Похоже, всё вокруг этого мага становилось морем. И он сам тоже.

Через какое-то время Иллидан начал отвечать стражам. Рычал и подначивал. Пытался дотянуться когтями до тех, кто осмеливался заходить в первый круг клетки. Усмехался, когда стражи доставали оружие, или когда в клетку просачивались пауки, охочие до мембраны на крыльях.  
Иллидан хотел чувствовать хоть что-то, и, если это должна была быть боль — что ж, пускай.  
Меньше всего он ожидал почувствовать волны знакомой теперь магии, часть которой он спрятал среди своих запасов, просто чтобы ощущать её булькающую беззаботность и солёную вину, когда вновь подначивал стражей. Один из них запустил в Иллидана корнями, и тот не успел увернуться: они ударили куда-то под рёбра, но Ярость Бури только усмехнулся. В другой раз он призвал бы на помощь остатки Скверны, которые сковывали здешние магические печати. Но для этого в клетке было множество рун: Иллидан не мог в ней умереть, ни от голода, ни от холода, ни от жажды, ни тем более от ран. Но заклинание прибоем вынесло его в комнату, которую он больше никогда не надеялся увидеть, и этот идиотский маг снова зашёл в круг, и Иллидан почему-то отчётливо чувствовал запах того заграничного мха и морской соли и никак не мог подняться. Прийти в себя. Сделать хоть что-то, кроме беспомощного шёпота.  
Чудо, что никто из стражей не замечал его пропаж до этого. Может, это тоже была часть заклинания Ксавия: Иллидан не мог этого проверить, потому что его никогда не призывали при свидетелях. До сего дня.  
И когда Иллидан, наконец, смог нащупать чужую руку и расцепить круг, прутья хиджальской клетки впервые показались для него избавлением.


	10. Глава восьмая, в которой Кадгар замечает то, чего не должен был заметить

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уже ШЛ успел выйти, а я всё никак не отойду после дня рождения и от того, что всё ещё продолжает происходить в моей жизни (там малого приятного, но об этом напишу в примечаниях к следующим главам). Что ж, I’m back. With a vengeance.
> 
> Спасибо тем, кто читал, перечитывал (вау) и комментировал!

Кадгар не был уверен, что помешало ему сорваться: кровь на одежде и полу, которую он не сумел отскрести ни руками, ни магией, или всё-таки остатки здравого смысла. Хотя сомнительно, что последний у Кадгара вообще остался. Да и был ли?  
Вряд ли кто-то в здравом уме умудрился бы вызвать демона, а потом донимать его вопросами, делиться чаем, спорить с ним и, в конце концов, посчитать довольно заметной частью своей жизни.  
Как прошло моё ученичество у величайшего волшебника современности? Что ж, я немало узнал, немало работал руками и чуть не стал чернокнижником. Семья бы мной гордилась.  
Мысли о Кул-Тирасе развалились, как песочный замок под морскими волнами, и заполнили мокрым песком всё остальное. Какое-то время Кадгар пытался решить, будет ли хорошей идеей спросить у Медива о визите в Братство Штормов. Он мог хотя бы попытаться увидеть свою сестру. Вряд ли Братство сделало бы исключение и для величайшего волшебника на свете: ворота оставались закрытыми даже во время природных катаклизмов. Или особенно во время катаклизмов. Не зря же они назывались Братством Штормов.  
Спустя пару дней Кадгар написал ответ матери, испортив несколько пергаментов, сломав перо и вылив половину чернил на и так испорченный вконец плащ, край которого выглядывал из-под кровати. Слова на бумаге казались фальшивыми, буквы — почти предательскими, и Кадгар рассерженно пихнул письмо в первую попавшуюся книгу и чуть ли не выбежал из комнаты. Находиться здесь было почти невыносимо. Казалось, металлический запах въелся в здешние камни навсегда. Сдобренные демонической кровью орочьи руны не желали стираться до конца, и теперь на месте пентаграммы валялась гора кадгаровых вещей. Ещё большая, чем прежде.  
Зато уборка в библиотеке пошла на лад. Малые избавления.  
Вернувшийся недавно Медив замер у входа: Кадгар заметил его и подумал, как давно Хранитель видел скрываемые книгами стены. И помнил ли, что за ними скрывается парочка любопытных гобеленов. Один из них изображал пасторальную сценку с единорогами, а второй был словно весь объят пламенем. Кадгар не решился их трогать и оставил всё, как есть — только убрал подальше книги. Пусть они соседствовали с этими гобеленами дольше, чем Кадгар жил на свете, но вдруг они просто… спали? Почти всё в Каражане было пропитано магией, и Кадгар не был уверен, что пламя с гобелена не превратит все его труды в пепел.  
Что случилось бы, будь Медив в башне в ту ночь, когда Кадгар в последний раз чертил демонический круг? Вряд ли что-то хорошее, это уж точно. Пакованием вещичек дело бы не закончилось. Да и как бы волшебник отреагировал на демона? Настоящий волшебник, который уже встречался с ними, а не читал о них в книжках. Вряд ли он стал бы предлагать ему чай. Или слушать сквозь сон демоническое пение. Или пытаться не дать ему истечь кровью…  
Кадгар прикрыл глаза и тут же распахнул их обратно. Плохая идея: ему тут же представилась кровавая лужа, удерживаемая стенками заклинания, и то, как радостно она ринулась за пределы круга.  
Он в порядке. Где бы он ни был. Кем бы ни были эти «они», которые не должны были заметить его пропажи. Он в порядке вместе со своими огромными рогами, звучными копытами, когтистыми крыльями и нелепыми выражениями. (Никто не строил так предложения уже десять тысяч лет, в самом деле). Интересно, что бы сделал Медив, узнай он, о чём думает его так называемый ученик? Что подумал бы Мороуз? Что подумал бы весь свободный мир за пределами стен Каражана?  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит.  
Кадгар чуть не свалился с высокого стула, на котором сидел, потому что так ему было удобнее отвлекаться. То есть дотягиваться до книг на пятой и шестой полках.  
Он обернулся и почти уткнулся в деревянный клюв ворона — навершие Атиеша, посоха, через который проходили самые могущественные заклинания столетия. Пытался ли Медив заглянуть в своё будущее? Держал ли вообще в руках ту книжонку Ксавия? Или знал куда более приемлемые и безопасные для того способы?  
Конечно, он говорил, что со временем шутить не стоило… но разве Кадгар шутил? И ведь заглянуть в будущее одним глазком — это не то же самое, что попытаться его изменить. Ведь так?  
Кадгар вызвал в памяти то чувство опустошения, которое накрыло его в одном из снов. Или во всех из них? Он всю свою жизнь мог чувствовать, как аркановые потоки оседают меж ребёр, в костях, в животе, и никогда не думал, что сможет испытать, каково будет не чувствовать магию вовсе. Каково быть тем, кого Кирин-Тор не захотел бы забирать из отчего дома совсем мелким. Кто никогда не стал бы учеником Хранителя. И кто уж совершенно точно не смог бы вызывать демона.  
— Эм, нет, — выдавил из себя Кадгар, избегая чужого взгляда. Ему казалось, что, если Медив посмотрит ему в глаза, он каким-то магическим (ха-ха) способом узнаёт и всё остальное. И даже больше того, найдёт ответы на вопросы, которые Кадгар и сам ещё не отыскал.  
— Это был не вопрос.  
Деревянные глаза Атиеша блеснули, и Кадгар невольно проследил за ними взглядом. Что-то было в этом странное… Кадгар не помнил, делали ли они так прежде… Но, если подумать, то наверняка? Магия вечно сопровождалась вспышками, которые можно было объяснить не с первого раза. С другой стороны, если не можешь чего-то объяснить — это не к добру.  
И постойте, разве Медив всегда выглядел таким… уставшим? Словно ему приходилось поддерживать разом несколько заклинаний вроде того, что придумал Ксавий. Словно на его плечи легла вся тяжесть башни Каражана и мировые проблемы сверху. Впрочем… последнее не было таким уж преувеличением.  
— Даже если это не вопрос, мне всё равно хочется ответить, — Кадгар чуть приподнял плечи. — В данный момент меня беспокоит ваш режим сна.  
Краем глаза Кадгар заметил, как кустистые брови Медива поползли вверх.  
— Просто вы выглядите так, словно только что переносили горы. И я уверен, вам это под силу, но…  
Заканчивать Кадгар не стал — вроде бы, всё и так было понятно. Но указывать что-то подобное учителю было не самым лучшим решением, Кадгар и так ходил по очень тонкому льду — усугублять ситуацию не стоило.  
Медив рассмеялся. Каркающим, хрипловатым смехом, и Кадгар подумал: это волшебник влияет на посох или всё-таки посох на волшебника?  
— Всё-таки, в этот раз я явно не ошибся с учеником, — проговорил Медив, качая головой. — Может, совсем скоро мы отправимся в Светлую Рощу*. За новым посохом.  
Медив многозначительно вскинул бровь в сторону Атиеша, деревянные глаза которого на секунду блеснули, и Кадгар не нашёлся, что ответить.  
Нынешний его посох был временным. Ученическим.  
Конечно, он ответил демону, что уже является магом, самым настоящим, но… стоило подумать о посохе, сделанном по всем правилам. Выстроганным руками, магией и самой землёй, которая вокруг Каражана была пропитана таким волшебством, о котором Кадгар ещё не успел толком почитать.  
Медив, судя по тому, как качнул головой и приподнял уголок рта, и не ждал ответа. Он отправился вглубь библиотеки, туда, где из горок книг вытягивались вверх винтовые лестницы.  
Воодушевлённый Кадгар, конечно, не заметил, что взгляд Хранителя на секунду задержался на ученике — и глаза его потускнели.  
А спустя пару минут мысленного перечисления видов дерева, которые подошли бы для захвата арканы лучше всего, мысли Кадгара вернулись к будущему.  
Был ли в его руках посох там, в видениях?  
Он уже не помнил.  
Да и разве демон не доказывал раз за разом, что традиции могут оставаться помехами там, где стоило бы слушать собственный рассудок? Было ли это такой уж хорошей идеей?..  
Кадгар рвано выдохнул и прижался лбом к краю одной из полок. Перед мысленным взором снова качнулось что-то тёмное: то ли остатки пьянящего океана, то ли кровь. Кадгар разлепил веки и скосил взгляд на чересчур жизнерадостных пасторальных единорогов. А потом заметил темнеющие пятнышки на рубашке… Нахмурился, оттянул ткань…  
Оставалась ли хоть одна кадгаровская вещь, на которой не было отпечатка той дрожащей и пугающей ночи? Кто мог держать демона в таком страхе? И стоило ли ждать их теперь в гости?  
Кадгар провёл пальцами по волосам, застрял в колтунах, — стоило всё-таки расчёсываться не рукой, а специальной щёткой, хотя сейчас, наверное, начинать было уже поздновато — и шумно выдохнул.  
И о чём он только думал?  
Ах да. Он не думал.  
Может, и стоило всё-таки рассказать обо всём Медиву. Он ведь практически пообещал ему посох — это ли не хороший знак? К тому же, Хранитель выглядел как человек, который не станет вопить, не разобравшись, а внимательно выслушает. Может, потом сразу свяжется с ближайшим пиратским кораблём, чтобы забросили Кадгара домой, но сначала выслушает.  
И он ведь заметил, что его ученика что-то беспокоит. Сам начал разговор, выдал на блюдечке прекрасную возможность выпалить что-то вроде «я случайно вызвал в вашу магическую башню демона; а потом ещё раз, уже не случайно; а потом ещё пару десятков раз, и… но давайте о важном, важно другое!».  
Кадгар соскочил со стула, замер… глянул на кровавые пятна на рубашке, неумело спрятал их в складки и отправился к винтовой лестнице.

Формально, для него не существовало запретов вроде «Не ходи в западное крыло». Кадгар оставался в Каражане наедине со своим чутьём и прекрасно справлялся и так: если какой-то из коридоров казался ему чересчур тёмным, или чересчур сочащимся светящейся слизью, или чересчур настойчивым в своих предложениях почувствовать под босыми ногами приятную каменную кладку, ученик чародея поворачивал назад. Дорога в библиотеку всегда охотно расстилалась перед ногами Кадгара: видимо, ей всё-таки нравилось чужое внимание, пусть и такое рассеянное. Кухни были более упрямыми. Как и миллионы коридоров с красно-золотыми ковровыми дорожками: эти любили хорошенько поиздеваться и поводить кругами. Ещё и дорожки были тоненькие, и холод от камней просачивался даже сквозь сапоги. А иногда и через пару футов заклинания левитации.  
Кадгар подозревал, что Медив попросту умеет с Каражаном разговаривать. Более того, башня его уважала. И немного — Мороуза, наверное, потому что тот очень старался выучить незнакомый для себя язык. Кадгару было это знакомо: неуклюжие попытки разговоров на иностранном языке всегда вызывали у носителей какое-то странное чувство гордости пополам с умилением. Кто-то ведь так старался! Пусть и звуки произносит не особо правильно, так, что вместо одного слова получается совершенно другое, частенько ещё и оскорбительное. Или смешное. Кадгар был почти уверен: если бы Каражан мог, он бы учил всех новеньких матным словам на своём особом языке магического гула. И хохотал бы, хлопая ставнями, когда ученики пытались бы всё это повторить.  
Впрочем, может, так башня и делала. Кадгар ведь не знал наверняка. И никогда уже не узнает, даже если вместо него сюда через пару месяцев прибудет другой ученик. На этот раз нужный, в кирин-торовских цветах. У него (или неё) проблем бы с заклинанием левитации точно не было. Как и с демонами. Почти наверняка.

Винтовая лестница закончилась так внезапно, что Кадгар чуть не рухнул вперёд, прямо лицом в… во что-то. Когда он был здесь в последний раз, над библиотекой раполагался один из кабинетов Медива, в которых тот листал на вид очень важные книжки и изредка шевелил запястьем, чтобы перо и пергамент в углу не расслаблялись. Кадгару тогда нужно было найти несколько книг о порталах, и он принес все, что только смог уместить в руках. И, конечно, только на пороге вспомнил, что мог бы ведь их все и пролевитировать.  


Сейчас же над библиотекой не было… ничего. Совсем ничего: Кадгар не видел своей вытянутой руки. Не видел ни стен, ни потолка. Только — он опустил взгляд и выдохнул с облегчением — свои ноги.  
Кадгар попытался произнести какое-нибудь заклинание по случаю, но вспомнил, что оставил посох внизу, прислонённым к полкам.  
Впрочем…  
Он подумал о том, что тонуть не страшно, сделал глубокий вдох, словно в самом деле готовился нырнуть в привычное тёмное и солёное, и сложил пальцы левой руки в полумолитвенном жесте — просто потому, что так было удобнее всего держать пламя.  
Аркана отозвалась, но заклинание потухло почти сразу же, как свеча на ветру.  
Кадгар нахмурился. Потряс пальцами, — словно это как-то могло помочь делу — а потом услышал голоса.  
Они раздавались почти отовсюду, и Кадгар не мог разобрать ни слова. Он закрутил головой, силясь найти источник звука, случайно запрокинул голову… и над ним разверзлась бездна.  
Он всё ещё стоял на несуществующем каменном полу Каражана где-то над библиотекой — и в то же время висел в пучине звёзд, прямо под целым сонмом похожих на ощетинившихся жуков кораблей. Там, над (под?) его головой сияла Скверна, и над пламенем возвышались две фигуры. Незнакомые слова вырывались из их ртов.  
И Кадгару понадобилось время, чтобы узнать одну из них.  
______________________________  
*ныне это Сумеречный Лес, такие дела.


	11. Глава девятая, в которой появляется второй демон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если выпить океан, то жажду силы можно утолить.  
> Иллидан подтвердит.  
> (Почему после этого пака глав у меня ощущение, что я написала пролог на двадцать пять тыщ слов?.. Слишком много всего хочется изменить, а прописать не смогу. Маленькая глупая Катя снова попыталась откусить слишком большой кусок пирога, what else is new?) 
> 
> «Он просто взял и вбежал». (с)  
> (Кажется, я подхватила у Кадгара его чувство юмора, спасите.)  
> Эти две главы тоже дались мне трудно. В плане было одно, на деле всё вышло немного по-другому. Исход, правда, тот же.  
> Ах, да, прости (?), Гарона. Ты должна была присутствовать при вот этом вот всём, и при другом раскладе я бы ретконула и твою линию тоже. Но у меня нет столько времени. ==

Судьба не позволяла Кадгару расслабляться. Ни на секунду.  
В детстве она водила его туманными тропами и пыталась утопить то в море, то в удушающих семейных узах, то в собственных неизвестных силах, которых он — пора было в этом признаться — страшился до сих пор. Потому и цеплялся за любые крохи знаний, за проводники, за что угодно — лишь бы не оставаться наедине со своим морем.  
Кадгар помнил его тяжёлый, солёный вкус. Помнил, как он заполнял лёгкие — не вздохнуть. Как пытался вытеснить из Кадгара его самого, чтобы стать чем-то иным, чем-то большим и в то же время чем-то непримиримо меньшим. Людей не стоило недооценивать. Это Кадгар знал так же ясно, что магия — не панацея, не единственный существующий ответ и уж точно не самое важное в жизни. Любопытное, да. И то, с чем стоило хотя бы попытаться подружиться.  
Может, он руководствовался этим в отношении любой неизвестной, в чью сторону кидала его жизнь. Так было с внезапным ученичеством. И так было с внезапными полуночными разговорами, которые должны были пролить свет на будущее, а на деле… А на деле, может, именно это и сделали.  
Теперь Кадгар был почти уверен, что в его будущем были демоны. Во множественном числе. Даже слишком во множественном, если предположить, что на каждом зависшем среди чернильных звёзд корабле…  
Он не помнил, как выбрался оттуда, из несуществующего места, который должен был быть кабинетом его учителя. Помнил только, что кубарем рухнул с винтовой лестницы, содрал в нескольких местах кожу, напоровшись на каменные грани и, кажется, одну из особо прочных книг. А ещё помнил фигуры: одну — похожую на тех зелёных великанов из видения, согбенную и топорщившуюся острыми костьми и наколотыми на них черепами… а вторую — сокрытую в пламенном образе демона. Говорившую голосом Медива.  
И первым порывом Кадгара — дурацким и безбашенным — было, конечно, ринуться туда, то ли вверх, то ли вниз, чтобы хорошенько встряхнуть учителя, задать пару неудобных вопросов, понять, что происходит… Но он не мог сдвинуться с места, и это наверняка спасло его.  
Пылающий Скверной демон, стоявший за спиной Тирисфальского Хранителя, — так близко, что Кадгар вздрогнул от ощущения фантомного жара, который сейчас, должно быть, сжигал Медива, подчинял его своей воле, потому что в другое объяснение ученик чародея верить не хотел — тоже показался ему смутно знакомым. И совсем не потому, что сам Кадгар поил одного такого чаем и разговаривал с ним обо всём на свете… Этот выглядел… почти уставшим. Таким же уставшим, как и Медив, словно они оба тащили на себе не только Каражан, но и что-то куда более тяжёлое, вроде судьбы целого мира. Или даже нескольких миров.  
Но ещё этот демон выглядел опасным. Бескомпромиссным. Такому Кадгар не стал бы предлагать чашку чая. Он даже не стал бы задавать ему вопросов, держа на изготовке записную книжку. И тот не стал бы отвечать ему. Или петь. Или вытаскивать из собственного океана, который пугал его так, что поджилки тряслись, — и пусть даже преследуя и свои цели тоже.  
Кадгар не хотел знать, какие цели преследовал этот демон. Не хотел, но в то же мгновение почувствовал, что отныне его будущее превратилось в коридор, в конце которого его ждало пламя. Не дружелюбная Скверна, выхолощенная Светом и изношенная смертной оболочкой. А та Скверна, что пылала в центре ядовитых космических светил. Безжалостная и равнодушная.  
Странно, но казалось, что зелёный великан, увешанный черепами, демона и вовсе не замечал: смотрел только на Медива и разговаривал лишь с ним.  
Видел ли сам Медив этого демона? Осознавал ли, что происходит?  
У Кадгара сдавило горло… он надеялся, что не был единственным, кто видел этого космического монстра, возвышающегося над и врастающего под. Ведь это могло значить, что он тоже с лёгкостью увидит Кадгара.  
Стоило ему только об этом подумать, как грузная голова — с короной? с рогами? точно объятая пламенем! — повернулась, и Кадгар зажмурился, отпрянул назад и свалился обратно в библиотеку.  
Его увидели.  
И вторым его порывом — тоже дурацким и совершенно непродуманным — было ринуться вниз, в оглушающую тишину своей комнаты, чтобы… чтобы что?  
Нельзя было втягивать во всё это Мороуза. И вообще тех, кто был в Каражане.  
Кадгар почти бездумно пустил по коридорам эхо, которое голосом, каким мог бы говорить Каражан, должно было выгнать всех вон. Всех-всех, вплоть до служек в подвалах, вечно репетирующих актёров и коней в зверинце. Всех, кроме самого Кадгара.

Это нельзя было назвать инстинктом. Или наитием. Или чем-то ещё, что пугало бы не так сильно, как бьющиеся о грудную клетку волны арканы, требующие двигаться, бежать, быстрее бежать, падать на колени и шептать, шептать, шептать слова, которые отскакивали от зубов, как выученные в детстве стишки. Тогда, кажется, мать гордилась им в последний раз. Должно быть.  
  
Орочьи руны полыхнули октарином, и Кадгар вдруг с отчётливой ясностью понял, что показалось ему странным в Атиеше. Его деревянные глаза-бусины сияли Скверной. Почти привычной. Почти нестрашной в таком количестве. Но той Скверной, которая была во взгляде второго демона, которого Кадгар увидел в своей жизни не на картинках. Во взгляде, который чуть не прожёг его насквозь.

На этот раз Кадгар не стал церемониться — да и не было у него столько времени! — швырнул ногой плащ на одну из линий и дождался аркановой вспышки.

Демон был в порядке.  
Конечно, его демон был в порядке. Он снова возвышался над пентаграммой — да и почти всем, что было в комнате Кадагара, — подобно горделивому исполину. Не шипел, чтобы Кадгар стёр круг. Даже не рычал. Хороший знак. Ведь хороший?  
Но Кадгар не мог найти подходящих для такого случая слов. Существовали ли они в любом из азеротских языков? А в языках других миров? Кадгар в этом сильно сомневался. Вряд ли можно было облечь в несколько слов весь тот клубок… всего, что он носил в себе эти несколько недель.  
С чего стоило начать? С того, что теперь он видел орков воочию, не только в своём сне? Что, судя по тому же сну, война с ними затянется на десятилетия, и Кадгар превратится в старика прежде, чем снова увидит мирные небеса? Что в будущем его ждали демоны, но это будущее уже наступило? Или с того, что Медив вёл себя… подозрительно? Ладно, более подозрительно, чем всегда?  
Кадгар был почти уверен, что он чудом избежал… чего-то, когда глаза Медива свернули чем-то опасным, и Кадгар услышал, кажется, то, чего не должен был услышать? Он не понял ни слова, так что в этом не было никакой беды. Ведь так? Так ведь?  
Заходившееся в ударах сердце Кадгара говорило об обратном. Что-то подсказывало ему, что совсем скоро у него может и вовсе не оказаться будущего: ни с демонами, ни без них. Ни даже без неба над головой, знакомого или незнакомого.  
— Маг?  
Кадгар вздрогнул и поднял взгляд. На лице демона отразилась примерно та же растерянность, что чувствовал сейчас сам Кадгар. Только более сдержанная, конечно. Кадгар наверняка выглядел так, словно выполз на берег после шторма и наглотался воды, по которой гоблинские вездеходы успели разлить своё дикое топливо.  
Кадгар не был уверен, что демон всё-таки увидел в его лице, но он вдруг сделал почти неуверенный шаг вперёд и коснулся невидимой преграды — не чтобы разрушить, сломать или поцарапать. А просто потому, что дальше протянуть руку он просто не мог.  
Прилив внутри Кадгара потянул его вперёд, и он слегка выдохнул, пытаясь перевести дыхание, и тоже прижался к невидимой стенке, которую не чувствовал, — тканевые полоски на когтистых лапах демона на ощупь были колкими и грубыми. Реальными.  
— Маг, что…  
Кадгар шумно выдохнул, открыл рот и начал чертить свободной рукой знаки, которые не до конца понимал: море бушевало в нём и просилось наружу, чтобы исторгнуться воем магического шторма и тайных знаний, сокрытых глубоко на дне. Но произнести он ничего не успел.

В дверь постучали — должно быть, чтобы посмеяться, потому что в следующее мгновение часть комнаты просто испарилась, словно вода на раскалённой сковороде.  
Кадгар полуобернулся, но не перестал рисовать руны. Заключённые в неровные круги, сродни тем, что получались у него в самый первый раз, когда руки дрожали и не слушались. Магия порядка должна была выглядеть совсем не так. Но ведь он и не стремился сейчас к идеальному порядку? Сейчас, когда позволил себе упасть в волны и отдаться их воле?  
От Медива остались одни очертания: пылающий демон выглядел реальнее, чем он сам, реальнее даже, чем башня вокруг. Кадгару не хватало воздуха: огонь напирал так, словно всерьёз готов был осушить целый океан. Хотя этот — этот ведь и мог, с ужасом подумал ученик чародея.  
— Ты! — прорычало позади Кадгара, и по его спине пробежал холодок. Ещё никогда он не слышал в голосе демона столько ненависти. И по отношению к кому? К другому демону?  
— Посмотрите-ка, — пророкотало по камням и сотрясло Каражан, казалось, до самого основания. — Ученик чародея промышляет чернокнижием.  
Этот демон был другим. Буквально сотканным из Скверны, и эта Скверна была именно такой, какой представлял её Кадгар: жгучей, въедливой и опасной. Он почти забыл, что она должна была быть такой. Не просто огнём, но противоположностью порядка, проедающей дыру в мироздании.  
Он был огромным. Если бы не потолок, то, может, стал бы ещё больше.  
Объятая пламенем фигура возвышалась над Кадгаром и его демоном, подобно видению будущего, которое почему-то оказалось в настоящем.  
Кадгар задыхался: от жара, запаха и дыма, и от щемящего чувства в груди, словно невидимый крюк поддел его под рёбра, силясь поймать что-то в его аркановом море. Он сделал шаг назад почти инстинктивно. Шаг назад — и внутрь круга.  
— Беги прочь, — процедил его демон, и огромное фиолетовое крыло распласталось перед Кадгаром подобно щиту. Тонкая мембрана, сквозь которую он видел пламя Скверны, и тонкие кости для полёта… какой от них толк?  
— Я… не могу, — выдохнул Кадгар еле слышно, гадая, почему демон Медива медлит, — Я должен… должен что-то сделать.  
Кадгар почти услышал так и не произнесённое «Ты никому ничего не должен». И одновременно с этим почувствовал, как в его заклятье вплетается чужая магия. Как та, что тонула в его море, только теперь — теперь она растворялась в нём. Делала ещё глубже. Устойчивее. Добавляла так необходимых Кадгар ответов. Правильных углов. Геометрии.  
Должно быть, так чувствовали себя корабли, угодившие в око бури. Почти уничтожающее спокойствие, на удержание которого уходили все силы — лишь бы держаться подальше от стенок бури. Но Кадгар держал их не один.  
Он отчётливо почувствовал на языке соль, но не сразу понял, что попросту прикусил язык: слова силы он выплюнул вместе с кровью, и тут же почувствовал, как что-то острое врезается в руку за пределами круга. Ту, которая всё ещё рисовала бездумно заклятье.  
Оно рассыпалось, как высохший песок, опало искрами и рычащими проклятьями.  
Демон втащил Кадгара в круг до конца. Закрыл крыльями так, что он видел второго демона — и очертания сокрытого внутри него Тирисфальского Хранителя — только сквозь прорехи в кожистых перепонках. Но даже так взгляд того космического чудовища жёг нестерпимо… и тогда Кадгар вдруг вспомнил, где видел его.  
В книжках с картинками. Рядом с демонами, у которых была глаза на лодыжках. Только у этого демона было имя. Потому что когда-то давным-давно он не был демоном. И настоящее имя никому не помогло бы его обуздать.  
Кадгар не чувствовал руку. Во рту копилась кровь. Он попытался сплюнуть её и произнести что-то ещё, хоть что-нибудь, потому что магия его демона снова рассыпалась о невидимый барьер.  
О барьер, который начал шипеть. И трескаться.  
В ушах Кадгара тоже нестерпимо шумело, и потому он не разобрал слов, но почувствовал, как дрожит воздух. Демоны разговаривали. Кадгар спиной чувствовал вибрации чужих слов и знал, что в них нет ничего хорошего.  
И заклинание Ксавия не выдержало.  
Стена треснула и посыпалась сияющей — почему-то красной — крошкой. Кадгар вспомнил о фейерверках, которые привозили с собой однажды дварфы. Или гнумы? Или ещё кто-то такой же небольшой, но шумный?  
Демон успел только ещё крепче сжать крылья, — у Кадгара снова перехватило дыхание.  
А потом он задышал свободнее и рухнул на колени — больше его никто не поддерживал.  
Он нашарил среди вороха своей окровавленной одежды посох, который успел притащить с собой, схватить, не задумываясь, и оставить на полу, когда прижимал ладони к кругу.  
Сжал зубы.  
Попытался представить, что всё ещё находится посреди ока бури. И поднялся.


	12. Интерлюдия третья, в которую помещается три Варкрафта

Вот как всё открылось: глефа Майев срезала повязку с глаз Иллидана и прошла в опасной близости от его виска.  
Его защищала магия лунного колодца на Хиджале, которая сковывала его даже здесь, за много миль от тюрьмы. Магии было плевать на толщу воды и земли, на бури и ветра, она тянулась сквозь пространство и эфир, сияющая и обжигающая, отражение солнца, скрывающееся по ту сторону диска. Майев было плевать на то, как Иллидан умудрился исчезнуть из своей клетки. Она не увидела этого своими глазами: примчалась слишком поздно, и позади неё тенью бежал её брат, достойный, но недалёкий противник. Он встал между Иллиданом и Колодцем Вечности тогда, на Краю Вечности, и это был не самый лучший его выбор. Иллидан не видел его среди Стражей темницы, и этот выбор нравился ему больше. Долг может легко превратиться в тяжкий груз, в собственную тюрьму, куда страшнее даже той, в которой сидел Иллидан — ведь он мог из неё выбраться. Пусть по прихоти судьбы, из-за случайности… которая всё меньше казалась случайностью и больше — чьими-то происками. Может быть, даже шуткой.  
Стражи не отходили от клетки несколько дней. Майев не спала. Джерод — Иллидан не сразу вспомнил это имя, но, вспомнив, не смог забыть, хотя думал, что имена ему были нынче ни к чему — утащил её спать собственноручно, а та даже не сопротивлялась.  
Иллидан оставался за прутьями решётки. Почти уже невредимый, поднятый на ноги местными заклятьями, которые должны были оставлять его в живых больше десяти тысяч лет.  
Он ждал и не смел ждать.  
А потом его призвали.

***

Вот как всё случилось: Иллидан смотрел в глаза Саргерасу, командиру Пылающего Легиона, Истребителю Миров, и ничего не мог сделать. Не мог ударить припасёнными для такого случая рунами, не мог позвать свою армию, — до этой стадии он ещё не добрался — не мог даже вцепиться в ненавистные глаза когтями и клыками, и всем имевшимся первобытным арсеналом.  
Юный маг же не был лишён свободы движений. И потому он вскинул посох — бесполезную, замедляющую его деревяшку, о которой они так долго спорили (никакие традиции не стоили того, чтобы ради них умереть) — и встал между Иллиданом и Саргерасом. В тот миг он казался таким маленьким, совсем крохотным, как мурлок перед раскрытой пастью левиафана. И в тот миг он казался больше, чем весь мир, и заслонял собой бесчисленные светила.  
От порядка до тьмы — всего один шаг. Огромный, как пропасть, но всё же всего один. Магия билась в нём сияющими лентами, расправлялась, как пробудившееся ото сна прекрасное чудовище, почуявшее, что оковы больше не смогут его удержать.  
Иллидан прикрыл лицо рукой. Намеренно. Впервые за десять тысяч лет, не выдержав сияния аркановой мощи, всепоглощающего порядка, который был так же страшен, как и любой другой абсолют — как ослепляющий без разбору свет, как запутывающая тьма, как выжигающая до основания скверна. Иллидан испугался — не впервые за десять тысяч лет, но страх был таким колким и холодным, что ему показалось, будто его вдруг выбросило на далёкие берега Нордскола, хотя могло лишь вернуть в пещеры под Хиджалом и больше никуда. Абсолют был ловушкой. Любой абсолют, любая крайность — и скажи это кто Иллидану тогда, давно, на Краю Вечности, он бы, может, рассмеялся. Тогда его интересовала только сила, а потом, когда страх вернул его на землю, им руководил здравый смысл. Который уже тогда был не то чтобы сильно здравым… впрочем, смотря с кем сравнивать. Желание спасти источник своей магии было естественным. Почти рефлекторным. И тем же сейчас руководствовался маг — рефлексами и страхом. Сила внутри него — и вовне тоже, разлитая по космосу, заложенная в основании мира — с радостью отзывалась.  
И Иллидан ничего не мог поделать. Разве что рычать в оглушительный грохот магического поединка даже не имя — слово, которым так привык бросаться, что оно стало почти родным. На всеобщем, на калдорейском, на шипящем языке демонов и на том шипящем диалекте, который собрали для себя из остатков утопленных фонем наги. Кричать и вцепиться крыльями и когтями, пока всё вокруг не потонуло в аркановом огне, а потом угасло и превратилось в знакомую тьму его тюрьмы.  
Заклятие призыва было разрушено. Где-то за полмира отсюда Саргерас снова победил.  
Или нет?  
Мир не торопился рушиться, Хиджал не пал в разверзнувшуюся бездну, не сгорел под зелёным небесным огнём.  
Саргераса должны были остановить, ведь так?  
Иллидан вглядывался в окружавший его мир, в завихрения энергий, блеск потухших звёзд и слепящий свет Элуны — и не видел огня скверны, готового поглотить весь мир.

***

Прошло время. Иллидан ждал. Прошло ещё больше времени, и Иллидан всё ещё ждал. Ждал бессмысленно, просто чтобы чем-то занять время.  
Прошло, казалось, ещё десять тысяч лет, хотя Иллидан знал, что на самом деле это были часы. Дни. Месяцы.  
Иллидан ждал. Чего угодно: всплеска арканового порядка, цунами кислотной скверны.  
Зелёное пламя не затопило Азерот. Корни Хиджала не сожгло огнём военной машины.  
Иллидан ждал.

Пока однажды не начал действовать.

***

На него снова охотились, и кровь в его венах пела.  
Майев шла по его следу. Его брат шёл по его следу. Даже Тиранда шла по его следу, хотя именно её руки, закалённые в свете луны, открыли двери его темницы.  
Ни она, ни он никому не расскажут, что сначала он не сдвинулся с места. Что ей пришлось заглянуть в его слепые глаза, чтобы их пламя отразилось в её взоре — и только тогда Иллидан поднялся. Он так долго ждал, что забыл, что время действовать частенько наступает слишком внезапно.  
Отказ Тиранды жёг его даже десять тысяч лет спустя. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как его копыта стояли в зачарованном круге (наглая ложь, тридцать лет и три года, треть человеческой жизни), но сияние знакомой аркановой силы помнил так, словно оно всё ещё обволакивало его. Дразнило. Напоминало о прошлом, в котором он должен был стать величайшим магом, а стал Предателем, с самой большой буквы из известных.  
И он продолжал предавать — чтобы соответствовать своему имени, в конце концов. Предавать не себя и не своих близких, которым всё ещё было место в его объятом пламенем скверны сердце — демоны были на удивление легковерны. Сначала Тихондрий, путь к которому Иллидану указал человек (он надеялся больше никогда не встречать людей и, конечно, обманывал себя). Потом целый ковен неудачников, которым он обещал справиться с угрозой на севере. Они, конечно, не знали, что он использовал их ресурсы для создания собственной армии. Они оказались куда более слепы, чем он сам.  
Гробница Саргераса встретила его орочьими рунами на стенах, и Иллидан сжал зубы и заставил себя не думать о необузданной силе арканы порядка, заключённой в форму глупого мальчишки, вышедшего против Падшего Титана в одиночку. Иллидан такой ошибки не совершит. Иллидан продумаёт всё, что только сможет. Получит силу, чего бы это ему ни стоило. И проложит путь к самому сердцу Легиона, чтобы навсегда заглушить его пламя.  
Он не думал о том, почему начал спасать. Помогать. Быть осторожным, когда прекрасно обходился и без этого.  
Иллидан оправдывал это тем, что так нужно для достижения его целей. Но знал, что в этом была лишь доля правды.  
Он поступал так, как не поступил бы никогда прежде: не десять тысяч лет назад и не тридцать лет назад, когда в нём всё ещё зрела застарелая ненависть.  
Кракеновы поджилки, да он даже помирился со своим никчёмным братом, который не видел ничего дальше своего леса. И кто из них, напомните, был слеп?

Вот как всё закончилось: на далёком севере, в жгучем снегу, который таял от пролитой демонической крови.  
Но не крови его врагов, а его собственной.  
И тогда его впервые накрыло настоящей тьмой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нас догнал канон. Простите.  
> И неканон тоже. Официальный реткон, к слову, деталями тоже не то чтобы додал (не забуду Иллидана, который решил похвалиться перед своей армией, в ту же секунду подумал, что в её рядах наверняка затесались шпионы, но плюнул и продолжил хвалиться. Ещё был славный момент, когда он заметил следящую за ним Майев и решил, что ОБОЗНАЛСЯ). Называть его особенно после этого гениальным стратегом (Близзард, заметьте, об этом только говорят, а показывают… как показывают) язык не повернётся. У Иллидана всегда один и тот же план, из-за которого он и получил своё прозвище, просто в разных вариациях (но любим мы его не за стратегические пойнты, так что и ладно); ему чаще везло, или реакция/интуиция/скилл буллшитинга помогали, но с примерами выше прям до смешного абсурдно. Я всё ещё пытаюсь опираться на Легион и W3 (и непрекращающийся внутренний ор), потому что могу.
> 
> По плану осталось семь глав, но я очень боюсь, что сиблинги Кадгара захотят пару раз сюда вбежать, и тогда всё выйдет из-под контроля.  
> С другой стороны, я начала с ними отдельный фик. Небольшой. 
> 
> Насчёт апдейтов в декабре не уверена, ибо на следующей неделе меня ждёт хирургическое вмешательство в район позвоночника, а после — (вероятно) продолжительный период реабилитации. И пока не особо известно, как пройдёт, как пойдёт, и как быстро я смогу снова начать функционировать. (Видят боги, в последние недели тоже не особо получалось)  
> Всем здоровья и всего хорошего!


	13. Глава десятая, в которой Кадгар получает подарок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я жива. Операция прошла неплохо, но восстанавливаться я буду долго, и пока непонятно, как там именно чувствует себя позвоночник; хотя адских болей больше нет, так что хоть это хорошо.
> 
> Согласно старому плану сегодня я выложила бы финальную главу — тогда, когда их ещё было шестнадцать.  
> Но так как жизнь решила иначе… настало время таймскипа! Большую часть этой главы я написала ещё в августе и рада, наконец, ею поделиться.  
> (Уставший сильверфокс!Кадгар — мой любимый Кадгар. Хотя о чём это я, я его всяким люблю.)

Быть главой Кирин-Тора было утомительным занятием.  
В детстве Кадгар мечтал о том, как войдёт в летающий город героем. И так и случилось. Но никто не предупредил его о том, что происходит с героями после их подвигов. Вернее, о том, что подвигам нет конца. Судьба вцепляется в героев всеми когтями, клыками, крыльями и что там ещё у неё есть. Герои — несчастные создания, потому что на них поворачиваются взгляды тогда, когда ни у кого не остаётся вариантов. Словно они знали ответы на все вопросы и могли решить любую задачу.  
Кадгар никогда не отказывал в помощи. Может, за этим стояли письма матери и пустые глаза его сестёр. Может, исчезающий в пламени скверны учитель. Может, все те, кого Кадгар не успел спасти. Но мог бы спасти. Даже вопреки любому здравому смыслу.  
Часть магического киринторского совета всё ещё поглядывала на Кадгара со смесью жалости и зависти. Жалости — потому что верховного мага в нынешней мировой ситуации можно было только пожалеть. Зависти — потому что верховному магу было принято завидовать. Ко всему прочему, поголовно весь совет (кроме почившего Ронина, которого безумно не хватало) считал, что Кадгару не стоило тратить столько времени на строительство мостов между Ордой и Альянсом. Да, сам Даларан был нейтральной территорией, и син’дорай соседствовали тут с высшими эльфами, пусть и не всегда скрывали, что им это не особо нравится. Но маги Кирин-Тора не были дипломатами. Они должны были следить за равновесием и порядком, а не бегать по Запределью, помогая всем, кого встретят на своём пути. И когда тот, кто бегал по Запределью (а потом и по нетронутому Запределью, Дренору), помогая всем, кого встречал на пути, стал верховным магом, не все этому обрадовались. И меньше всего — сам Кадгар. Он всё ещё неуютно чувствовал себя под чужими взглядами в чистеньких залах Даларана. Но, когда выбора не оставалось, и вокруг пела битва, Кадгар ориентировался в хаосе, как в родной стихии. Океан внутри него радостно ревел и разливался штормом.  
Когда Кадгар сел на корабль из Тирагарда, чтобы отправиться навстречу своей судьбе, так давно, словно это было несколько жизней назад, Кадгар не думал о скучных заседаниях, парадных мантиях и о статусе Хранителя. Медив был Хранителем, и никто не должен был занять его место ещё долгое, очень долгое время… а потом титул Хранителя свалился на Кадгара вместе с проклятым Атиешем. И разве это не было чудесно?  
Возвращение в Каражан было и без того болезненным: по множеству самых разных причин. По здешнему двору Кадгар бегал от псов Мороуза. В этих коридорах прятался от заданий учителя. Здесь совершил бесчисленное количество ошибок — например, встретил своего первого демона. И второго тоже — который на какое-то время стал последним. И здесь же поднял руку на своего учителя.  
Даже частички мощи Падшего Титана хватило на то, чтобы жизнь Кадгара поделилась на «до» и «после». Тогда, в собственном крошечном закутке, стоя между двумя демонами, он лишился молодости и магии. И когда вернул последнюю, то использовал её всю, до капли, чтобы закрыть Тёмный портал. С той стороны.  
Он помнил заклинание Ксавия наизусть и мог начертить прилагающуюся к нему пентаграмму даже во сне. Он рисовал её в рыжей пыли полуострова и искал замену крохотным артефактам, когда тяжесть происходящего становилась для него непосильной. Выскабливал её на улицах Шаттрата, некогда великого города беженцев, и спрашивал у местных орков про их письменность.  
Заклинание, конечно, не работало. Наверняка из-за того, что Кадгар был заперт в чужом мире, далеко отовсюду. Он отказывался думать о втором возможном варианте. И однажды перестал пытаться.

Молодость (если это можно было так назвать) настигла Кадгара, когда он прошёл сквозь портал второй раз — и оказался в знакомом, но в то же время незнакомом мире. Небеса здесь были те же, а всё остальное — совсем другим. Но со всеми можно было договориться, как и прежде. Со всеми, кроме демонов. И Кадгар старательно не вспоминал о том времени, когда ему удалось это сделать.  
Как бы то ни было, в Азерот снова вернулся древний враг, а к Кадгару — головная боль.  
И в одном заклинание Ксавия было право: в его будущем было полно демонов.  
Но тогда, когда из открытых Гул’даном порталов сыпались потоки рогатых, чудовищных, голодных, плюющимися проклятиями и кислотой, а его новая знакомая стражница — Майев, — кляла самого Кадгара почём свет стоит, он ещё не знал, что не все из этих демонов захотят его убить.  
Он познакомился с армией охотников на демонов не в самый лучший период своей жизни. На самом деле Кадгар не был уверен, был ли у него этот самый лучший период, но гонка за Гул’даном, поиски Столпов и постоянные приветы из прошлого выматывали. В какой-то момент он просто перестал удивляться происходящему. У него не хватало на это сил. Не было на это времени.  
Прошлое поднимало свою рогатую голову в тысяче отражений демона, с которым Кадгар распивал чай когда-то давным-давно, в другой жизни, в той её части, которую была «до». Армия охотников на демонов томилась в темнице Стражей. Конечно.  
Майев, командирша с удивительно острым, режущим как бритва, характером (хотя, разве можно было быть главной среди Стражей без него?) освобождала эту армию, проклиная всё на свете. Конечно.  
Тогда в Кадгаре ещё плескалось немного удивления. Оно заставило его прирасти к месту, когда из камер вышли эльфы, которые не были эльфами. Демоны, которые не были демонами. Рогатые. Покрытые татуировками. Некоторые — с повязкой на глазах. И когда один из них отрастил копыта и крылья, Кадгар почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног. Прямо там, на этажах, куда продолжали прибывать демоны.  
Кадгар впервые за множество лет чуть не захлебнулся в собственном аркановом океане, когда собирал вокруг себя мощь, которой хватило бы для того, что перенести всю эту рогатую и ушастую армию подальше отсюда. И после, когда охотники на демонов разбили лагерь на Расколотом берегу, Кадгар вышел к берегу и впервые за множество лет начертил на песке пентаграмму. Вдохнул побольше магии в горку местного мусора, которая сошла бы за необходимые артефакты. И произнёс знакомые слова.  
Ничего не произошло. Конечно, ничего не произошло.  
Ничего и не могло произойти. Думать по-другому было бы глупо. Особенно сейчас, когда думать стоило о других демонах. Не тех, кто называл себя иллидари — кажется, по имени какого-то там древнего мага, который наверняка написал несколько томов «Истории магии». Хотя нет, о них стоило и подумать, потому что они были неплохой помощью в борьбе с демонами — ведь именно для этого они и существовали. Тренировались ради этого, может, всю свою жизнь. И если Кадгар задержался в Азсуне — то, конечно, только ради того, чтобы отыскать великого синего дракона, которому было ведомо местонахождение Столпов. А вовсе не из-за чая.

Он выучил их имена. Их истории.  
Знал, что означают некоторые из их татуировок. Иногда с диким рвением бросался записывать особенно интересные ответы, а потом ловил себя на этом и заставлял уйти. У него были дела поважнее. Прошлое должно было оставаться в прошлом. В конце концов, охотники на демонов не были бессмертными. Кто знает, сколько погибло их тогда, за порталом? Даже Майев не могла предположить. Зато могла точно ответить, скольких убила собственноручно. Так что одним больше… одним меньше…  
Кадгар старался не вспоминать, но слова возвращались к нему во снах, когда он был безоружным.  
«Верни меня… иначе они заметят».  
Они вполне могли быть тюремщиками. Почему нет?  
А пентаграмма оставалась глуха вовсе не из-за того, что Кадгар вечно был не по ту сторону Тёмного портала. И не из-за вылившегося из него на время магического океана. А потому что…  
Кадгар старательно избавлялся от этих ответов. И пытался не задавать лишних вопросов.  
Демоны в его настоящем волновали его куда больше демонов прошлого.  
Осталось только почаще себе это повторять.

***

Сегодня у Кадгара нестерпимо болела голова.  
Виновными в равной степени могли быть Наару или люди. Проблемы для Кирин-Тора любили создавать именно они и именно в таком порядке: нервный срыв Джайны был понятен, и Кадгар справился с ним в меру своего почти несуществующего в этой области опыта. А вот внезапно вознамерившиеся спасти Азерот от Легиона звенящие боги всё ещё были загадочны и непостижимы. Особенно из-за этого своего пророчества. Почему это всегда должно было быть пророчество? Да ещё и такое размытое, про свет и тень, и про дитя, и про то, что всё должно быть именно так и никак иначе?  
Когда Кадгар встретился с Наару впервые, давным-давно, под двулунными небесами Запределья, то подумал, что нашёл ответы на все вопросы. Но, конечно, ошибся. Хорошие маги даже ошибки заставляют работать на себя, и Кадгар принимал любую помощь, какую мог. Хотя ему стоило бы тогда поменьше слушать звон Наару и побольше прислушиваться к шепоткам, гулявшим в Нижнем городе. Героям не помешала бы помощь героического же волшебника в борьбе с угнавшим корабли дренеев принцем. Или с решившей осушить Зангар ведьмой. Или с засевшим в Чёрном Храме натрезом. Или эредаром. Или ещё каким-то слугой Легиона, который решил, что Дренор недостаточно настрадался.  
Потому, когда к Кадгару притащился очередной покрытый пылью странствий и засохшей кровью приключенец, он не заподозрил в нём (или в ней, иногда понять было довольно сложно, особенно если пыль странствий была недельная) посланника богов.  
— На, — выдохнул приключенец и закашлялся от слоя пыли, который сам же и принёс, — подержи-ка.  
Кадгар опустил взгляд и порадовался, что в последнее время оставлял Атиеш наверху: то, что протягивал ему божественный вестник, пришлось принимать обеими руками.  
Это была звенящая пластина. Конечно, это была звенящая пластина — от Наару ничего другого ожидать и не стоило. И ладно бы на этом всё и закончилось: Кадгар положил бы реликвию в какой-нибудь сундук, на шёлковую подушечку, со всей торжественностью, и забыл бы о ней. Но нет. К пластине прилагалось послание.  
«Носи с собой. Ты узнаешь, что делать, когда придёт время».  
Для чего? Наару не вдавались в подробности.  
С каким постоянством? Похоже, лучше всего было вообще не выпускать подарок из рук.  
Вечером, когда поток гостей замедлился, и Кадгар добрался вместе со своей головной болью до постоялого двора, где снимал комнату, он наконец смог рассмотреть пластину. Как верховному магу ему полагались огромные апартаменты на верхних этажах киринторской башни, но он предпочитал жить в более привычном месте. Несложно было догадаться, что его коллегам это не то чтобы нравилось. Конечно, попытайся они уснуть на том огромном фиолетовом недоразумении в архимаговой комнате, которое посмели назвать кроватью, то тоже бы побежали снимать комнату в «Приюте фокусника». Впрочем, может, самая заметная разница между Кадгаром и остальными членами совета была именно в том, что они бы привыкли к той нелепой кровати. А, может, даже порадовались бы ей. Кадгар же, который привык к хаосу в собственной комнате и не переносил уборочные заклинания (которыми была напичкана киринторская башня), предпочитал комнатушки «Приюта» и местную кошку, что могла случайно забрести в любой из номеров посреди ночи.  
С благодарностью приняв от официантки — одной из сиблингов, которая ещё только училась обращаться с кофемашиной — дымящуюся чашку, Кадгар устроился в углу за камином. К кофе он, конечно, притрагиваться не стал — не потому, что ворочался бы из-за него половину ночи, ибо по ходу своей наполненной всяческими стрессами жизни Кадгар узнал, что может заснуть почти в любом положении и любой ситуации. И даже не потому, что ещё не совсем доверял умениям полуэльфийки — кофемашина была гоблинской, с такой любому было бы сложно разобраться. Но от одного только запаха Кадгара вдруг замутило, и голова разболелась ещё сильнее. Ему не помешала бы чашка успокаивающего чая. О чём он и не преминул сообщить протиравшему соседний стол эльфу.  
В Даларане, конечно, невозможно было найти тирагардские травы, но некоторые местные растения были неплохой альтернативой. Скажем, если добавить в чай щепочку толчёного лисьего хвоста, то крепкий сон обеспечен. Даже после магических собраний, после которых казалось, что ты несколько часов пролежал головой в муравейнике.  
Пластина походила на Наару в миниатюре, в этом не было никакого сюрприза. Но ещё в ней было что-то… иное. Совсем не нааровское. Что-то горячее, как болезненное дыхание. Что-то знакомое, как ночи у костра под дренорскими звёздами. Стоило стянуть перчатки и коснуться пластины кожей, она словно бы…оживала. Не пела, как это делали Наару. Звон её больше походил на… Кадгар несколько мучительных минут подбирал слово, пока не остановился на «рыке». Пластина рычала, стоило её погладить. Урчала? Хоть не мурчала*, и на том спасибо.  
— Это ещё что? Артефакт какой? — раздалось за кадгаровским плечом, и тот чуть не смахнул драгоценную пластину прямо в камин. Пролавировавшая к нему с чайничком хозяйка заведения — и когда только успела спуститься? — состроила гримасу. — Прошу прощения, архмаг.  
— Кракеново… Сколько мне раз просить о том, чтобы не упоминать под вашей славной фиолетовой крышей этот титул?  
Она рассмеялась.  
— Но это ведь так весело, — хозяйка выгнула бровь и отточенным движением руки поставила чашку и чайник перед Кадгаром. — Долгий день?  
— Бесконечный, — кивнул он и тут же потянулся к чайнику, а спустя мгновение передумал — пусть заварится, как следует.  
К её чести, Мари продолжила щебетать о каких-то неважных вещах, а не о спасении мира. Об иных вещах с Кадгаром и не говорили. Может, поэтому он и любил прятаться в «Приюте фокусника»?  
Впрочем, у иллидари ему тоже не особо приходилось рассказывать о своих планах или похождениях. Там он был слушателем: охотники поначалу говорили мало, но любопытство Кадгара не зря считалось поистине легендарным. Он мог бы разговорить и статую, если бы та знала что-то полезное, интересное или невероятное.  
— …так что, если вдруг передумаешь…  
Договорить Мари не успела: нааровская пластина вспыхнула, с завидной быстротой прожгла стол и брякнулась на пол. То есть, ей ещё пришлось прожечь ковёр, но камни она пожалела.  
Кадгар инстинктивно потянулся за ней, не слушай предупреждения Мари о том, что она наверняка ещё горячая, — обычно он не выпадал из разговоров без уважительной на то причины. Впрочем, иллидари всегда были именно такой причиной.  
Кадгар дотронулся до пластины и тут же отдёрнул пальцы.  
— Ну, что я говорила… — нахмурилась Мари.  
Кадгар покачал головой.  
— Холодная, как лёд… Как странно.  
Он подхватил пластину рукой в перчатке и прошествовал наверх, в свою негласную комнату, — оставив на столе остывающий чай, в углу — небрежно прислонённый к каминной полке Атиеш. Увидь подобное отношение с реликвией Совет Шестерых, их бы удар хватил. И Кадгар, конечно, тоже этого устыдится — символы ведь важны. И тем более наследственные символы.  
Но всё это будет потом. После того, как он разберёт эту пластину на октариновый код и числовые арканы. Даже если она будет сопротивляться.  
К тому моменту в Кадгаре уже не осталось ни капли удивления (оно всё вышло тогда, когда ему сквозь случайно открывшийся во вспышке света портал пришло сообщение от его давно потерянных друзей, Туралиона и Аллерии). Потому, когда пластина не стала сопротивляться, а напротив, начала ему помогать, Кадгар только с ещё большим рвением принялся за работу.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
*сколько сил мне понадобилось для того, чтобы ничего тут не крикнуть про мурлоков и, в частности, Мурчидана, кто бы знал. А, вейт, вот и крикнула. C:


End file.
